UPDATED: Kiss From A Rose
by EternalSenshi
Summary: Usagi, enduring pain, is torn between one group of people she loves, and the man she loves. She can't decide between them. How can she? Please R&R.
1. Author Note Please Read!

Kiss From A Rose Author Note:  
  
Okay, I know I've been dead, and I'm sorry. But now, I have it reformatted, and there's a new chapter. And, chapter 11 will be up in spring break. I haven't forgotten this story, I've just been thinking of other things. Now that that's said, I'll probably go through rewrite and write this whole thing over. That is, if you guys think it needs it. Let me know, okay? I hope you enjoy. *~*EternalSenshi*~* 


	2. Chapter 1

Kiss From A Rose By EternalSenshi I Don't Own SM Chapter One Please R&R  
  
Usagi grimaced as she saw who walked out of Crown Arcade. That same smug, obnoxious, and annoying person who tormented her and called her 'Odango Atama', that truly horrid name--the same, Chiba Mamoru.  
  
Mamoru smiled at the approaching Usagi who was making a rather cute face in his opinion.  
  
"Odango Atama! What's with the face? Fail another test?" he called to her.  
  
"Damatte yo (Shut up), baka!" she cried. "Why don't you just leave me alone?"  
  
"Because it's fun to pick on you." he said. "Ja ne, Odango Atama."  
  
Usagi crossed her arms and turned her head. "You must be pretty desperate for a date if you pick on me."  
  
She spoke the magic words. Mamoru whirled around, and said, "Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard," she said, holding her head up high and marching into Crown.  
  
*Yes!* she thought excitedly. She was one up on Mamoru, and that pleased her more than anything.  
  
***  
  
"Oof! Ano baka!" Usagi cried, throwing her bag onto her bed. Luna opened one sleepy red eye and looked at Usagi. "Who are you talking about?" she asked.  
  
"That jerk I keep walking into--Chiba Mamoru-san. Ooh! I hate him!!" Usagi said angrily.  
  
"Well, why don't you learn to ignore him?" Luna asked, stretching her legs.  
  
"I can't! He's always there!" Usagi said, exasperated. "Who's side are you on anyway, Luna?"  
  
"Honestly, Usagi-chan, I'm not on anyone's side." Luna said angrily. "Shouldn't you be focusing on your upcoming math test?"  
  
"Quit changing the subject!!" Usagi screamed. "All this yelling is wearing me out. I'm going to go take a nap."  
  
"Usagi-chan! You'll get another red mark, and the only thing you'll be able to do is take a nap! Usagi? USAGI!!" But Luna's yelling was in vain, for Usagi was already halfway off to dreamland.  
  
***  
  
"Serenity!" cried a voice. Usagi turned towards its sound. It sounded so soft, gentle, hidden underneath all the urgency. "Serenity!" it cried again.  
  
Usagi ran after it, finding only thick fog around her. "Endymion!" she cried out. She didn't know who 'Endymion' was, or why she had to find him, but she needed to. "Endymion!!"  
  
"AAAAUGH!!!" Usagi cried, jumping out of her sleep. She looked to her clock. Seeing as it was only 5 PM, and she couldn't take another nap now, she sat back and wondered. That dream had been more frequent ever since they found Sailor V, the princess. It hung over Usagi's head, like a curse. A feeling of foreboding swept over her as she sat.  
  
*Get a grip, baka!* she scolded. *Maybe you've been reading too many romance novels lately.* She flopped back on her pillow, and thought about her romantic superhero. Her mind ached with passion as she thought about the sophisticated, smart, and, in Usagi's (AN: And in all of us Tux lovers) opinion, sexy Tuxedo Kamen. Who was he? And why did he hide behind a kamen? Minako teased her and called him 'Top-Hat-Cape', but Usagi couldn't help but wonder about him. His midnight hair under that tell top hat, his strong arms and body (which she knew off by grasping to him for dear life in earlier encounters) hidden under that sleek, silky tuxedo. His eyes--what color were his eyes? A sparkling blue, the color of the depths of the ocean came into her mind. The eyes, followed by a familiar smirk--  
  
*Why am I thinking of him?!* she asked herself angrily. Chiba Mamoru! That annoying big-shot! She sighed as she turned over, throwing her face into her soft pillow. As much as she hated to admit this, she felt a little jump in her heart whenever she saw him. He wasn't all that bad looking either. And their fights; she didn't know why she kept coming back for more verbal abuse, but she did. Usagi groaned and looked up at her clock again, this time reading 5:15. She decided to drop her thoughts and see if dinner was ready yet.  
  
***  
  
Mamoru stopped by Crown later to see Motoki. Usagi wasn't there which, for some reason, made his spirits droop a little. Maybe he just liked teasing her, but he knew she got him back this time. It would only be next time when he could silently claim victory over Odango Atama, and...  
  
"Mamoru-kun?"  
  
Mamoru slipped out of his thoughts to see his best friend Motoki handing him a drink. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah." Mamoru said. He smiled. "Just thinking of a certain Odango Atama."  
  
Motoki's smile faded into a slight frown. "Don't you think you're a little hard on her?"  
  
"On the contrary," Mamoru said, taking a sip from the drink. "She needs a little toughening up. How's she going to handle the real world if she can't handle me?"  
  
Motoki's frown was then replaced by a devilish grin. "Maybe you like her."  
  
Mamoru's eyes widened. He whirled around to face Motoki, who's smile was growing deeper and deeper.  
  
"Me? Like Odango Atama? Are you sure you haven't been reading those romance novels of your sister's for too long?" Mamoru said.  
  
"It's obvious you like her. You seem a lot more cheerful after you've run into her. You seemed upset that you didn't see her now."  
  
Mamoru laughed. "I like making fun of her."  
"Whatever, Mamoru-kun." Motoki said sighing and getting up. "Well, when I see her again, I'll be sure to send your love."  
  
"Motoki-kun!" Mamoru groaned, returning to his drink. What did he think of Odango Atama? Did he really like her? Motoki was right in one when he said that he seemed happier after running into her. He did feel sad when he didn't see her, like tonight. His thoughts turned to someone else, someone he knew he cared for--Sailor Moon.  
  
"Ai to seigi no! SEERAA fuku bishoujo senshi! SEERAA MUUN! Tsukini kawatte, OSHIOKIYO!"  
  
Those words filled him with passion and courage whenever he heard them escape from her lips. Sure, she always needed his help, but he was happy to give it. He wanted to stay and talk to her, but maybe the other senshi didn't want him to talk to Sailor Moon, thinking he was a danger or something along those lines. And now, with his dreams of a mysterious girl asking for the Maboroshi no Ginzuisho, he didn't know what to do. Was he in love? He left a tip on the table for Motoki, and left the arcade.  
  
***  
  
Usagi walked back up the stairs after dinner, and decided to take another nap until her heard her communicator beeping. She grabbed it and said, "Usagi here."  
  
"Usagi-chan! Come to Ichi-no-Hashi park!" Mizuno Ami said, her voice distorted.  
  
"I'm on my way now." Usagi ran down the stairs and cried, "I'm going out! Be back soon!" she slammed the door shut and hurried down the deserted street. She threw her arm in the air and cried, "MOON PRISM POWER MAKE-UP!!"  
  
Multicolored lights flickered all over the street, washing it in an array of colors. By the time the lights had faded, Sailor Moon ran down the street with a new rush of adrenaline. Whoever was being attacked this time--she'd save them and claim a Nijizuisho.  
  
***  
  
Mamoru felt the same feeling he'd always felt. She was in danger, or on her way there. Standing on the rooftop was no longer Chiba Mamoru, but Tuxedo Kamen, protector of the protector of love and justice. He leaped up into the night sky, landing gracefully on another rooftop, and running into the night.  
  
***  
  
End of Chapter One. That's all for now! Ja ne, until next chapter! *~*EternalSenshi*~* 


	3. Chapter 2

Kiss From A Rose by EternalSenshi I Do Not Own SM Chapter Two Please R&R.  
  
"Watch it!" Sailor Mars cried. "Fire SOUL!!"  
  
Sailor Moon dodged out of the way, rolling to avoid the flames. "Sailor Mercury! Nijizuisho holder?"  
  
"No!" Sailor Mercury cried, typing furiously away on her computer. "I think they sent it to throw us off!"  
  
"Shimatta!" Sailor Jupiter cried. "Supreme THUNDER!!"  
  
A bolt of lightning hit the youma straight on. Sailor Moon stood up and cheered. "Yatta!" she cried. "Yeah, Jupiter-chan!!"  
  
"Sailor Moon! ABUNAI! Watch out!"  
  
Sailor Moon looked to see the youma coming at her. She cried out in pain as her body hit the concrete of the park walkway. Her head throbbed as the youma held her down, and ripped off her brooch. The translucent pink ribbons flew back into the brooch, which clattered to the floor in a metallic clickety-clack as Usagi found herself back in her school uniform. She cried out as she saw what had happened, and struggled against the youma's bonds.  
  
"Shit!" she swore as she found herself unable to move. The youma lifted it's hand, ready to shoot power--  
  
A steel-tipped rose flew past the youma's cheek, knocking the power out of it's hand. Four more roses flew, breaking Usagi's bonds. She looked up to see a shadow standing on a tree branch. *Tuxedo Kamen-sama!* her heart screamed. "Help me!" she cried.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen gasped. "Odango!"  
  
The senshi looked up at him. "What did you say?" Mars asked.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen looked at the youma, then back at the senshi. "Take care of the youma, I'll take care of the girl."  
  
"NO!" Mars cried.  
  
"Fuck that! I'm not letting you take her!" Jupiter cried. She got ready to attack, until Tuxedo Kamen leaped up off the tree, hit the youma out of the way with his cane, and picked up Usagi in his arms.  
  
"You'll be safe." his silky voice whispered. Usagi blushed and nodded. He leaped up to another tree, and ran out of sight.  
  
"Usagi! USAGI!" Mars cried. The youma roared in anger.  
  
"V-chan! You and Mercury go get Usagi!" Jupiter cried, punching her fist into her other hand. "Mars and I will take care of this bastard."  
  
"Right!" V-chan and Mercury nodded, running after the direction Tuxedo Kamen went, until V-chan stopped. She saw Usagi's brooch on the ground, and stopped to pick it up.  
  
"Usagi might need this." she said softly. She smiled as she thought of the flame that Usagi carried for Tuxedo Kamen. This must be her dream come true! Her smile faded, though. They couldn't trust him. They didn't know him, or his intentions. Sailor V quickened her pace as she thought of Usagi-poor, sweet, innocent Usagi-who had fallen head over heels for a guy whose face was hidden by a kamen. She prayed that Usagi was okay. *Kami-sama, onegai!* her mind pleaded.  
  
***  
  
Usagi's eyes opened slowly, feeling the sunshine upon her face, and on her golden hair curling around her. She looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings around her.  
  
*Where am I?* she thought, her breathing getting faster as she panicked. She remembered...not much. She had fallen asleep in Tuxedo Kamen's strong arms, yet soft touch. That's all she remembered, except for the cries from Rei.  
  
*Why aren't I at home?* she wondered, getting even more panicky. *Am I going to die?*  
  
"You're awake."  
  
Usagi looked up, shocked at the face she saw in the door frame. She frowned, and said in a voice hiding her fear, "What did you do to me?"  
  
Chiba Mamoru looked at her eyes, a beautiful blue clouded in confusion and worry. He didn't smirk, just kept his same blank look. "Nothing. A guy in a tuxedo came here asking me to keep you safe. Not that I was thrilled to have you, but he kept insisting. So, I took you in."  
  
Usagi's face still showed confusion. Why would Tuxedo Kamen bring her here? She HATED Mamoru! And yet...  
  
His eyes, seeing them for real in front of her today, that beautiful deep blue, shining with the light of the morning sun. She tore herself out of his eyes, and glared at him.  
  
"Why say yes?" she said angrily. She stood up, very dizzy, but teetered over to the door. Mamoru held her shoulders as she collapsed when her knees buckled.  
  
"Just lie down," he said. "Lie down, Usagi,"  
  
She looked up into his eyes. She suddenly felt very nervous as she looked at him.  
  
He sighed. "Look, I'm sorry okay? You just looked so vulnerable, so I decided to give you a little help. Nothing's happened since you got here."  
  
Usagi still looked confused. "But why am I here instead of home?"  
  
Mamoru sighed again. "Listen-I don't know. Did something happen at home? Kidnapping?"  
  
Usagi shook her head. He noticed the scratch marks on her wrists, and said "Tried to commit suicide?"  
  
"NO!" Usagi cried. "I...I fell yesterday."  
  
"I see." he said, in a voice that showed he didn't believe a word she said. "If you need a ride home, I'll take you." he said.  
  
"No, thank you." she replied, rather shaken. She didn't want to spend any more time with Mamoru. *One scary adventure at night is enough.* she thought. She pulled herself away from his grip, and walked out the door. Her heart was pounding furiously, every step down the long stairway.  
  
***  
  
"You still can't find her?" Luna asked worriedly.  
  
Minako and Ami shook their heads. Rei and Makoto sat, looking doubly as worried as Luna expressed in her voice.  
  
"We should have done something!" Makoto said, banging her fist against a wooden pillar of the Hikawa Jinja.  
  
"As sad as I am, please don't break my shrine!" Rei said.  
  
"We can't just sit around here and wait for her to..." Minako started.  
  
"Ohayo, minna." Usagi said, walking up behind them. Everyone jumped, then began hurriedly asking her questions. She stayed silent, until Minako silenced the others. "Usagi?" she asked carefully. "Are you okay?"  
  
Usagi looked up out of her trance. She smiled. "Yup! Heki heki!"  
  
"Are you sure? Did he do anything to you?" Makoto asked.  
  
"No, he just took me to my friend's house." she said.  
  
"Naru-chan's?" Ami asked surprised.  
  
"Mm-hmm." Usagi said. She wanted to leave. "Listen, I'm still tired. I'm going home to get some sleep, okay? Ja ne."  
  
As she walked away, Minako was still worried that something didn't happen between Top-Hat-Cape and Usagi. *The next battle, I'm going to have a little talk with him.* she thought. *Face to face.*   
  
***  
  
Usagi barely noticed the walk home. She went to the kitchen and found a note from Ikuko Mama.  
  
Ohayo, Usagi-chan!  
  
Kenji Papa and I went to the store. Be back late this afternoon. Hope you had a good time at Rei's. Love you!  
  
Usagi put the note down and walked to her room. She didn't notice her stomach growling, or seem to be hungry. She closed the door to her room, flopped down on the bed and cried. Salty, hot tears swam down her cheeks as she couldn't control her emotions any longer. She felt confused and betrayed by Tuxedo Kamen. He wasn't some sort of matchmaker. Why would he bring her there? Didn't her know...  
  
Usagi sobbed harder as he probably saw her henshin sequence end, and find that Sailor Moon was a stupid, klutzy, mediocre 14 year old girl. *That's why he brought me there.* she thought bitterly. *Punishment. Punishment for not being good enough for him.* Her mind seemed to make no sense whatsoever. The more she tried to reason with herself, the more confused and frightened she was, especially when she realized she didn't have her brooch anymore. Usagi wept, then when she couldn't cry anymore, she drifted off into dreamless sleep.   
  
***  
  
Mamoru stood in his room, staring out the window. Maybe it was a mistake to bring her there. But where was Sailor Moon that night? She didn't come to help her fellow Sailor Senshi? It wasn't like her to just forget. She fought with every ounce of strength she had, just to make sure everyone survived. That's why his heart longed for her, even after he left the battle. He wanted to hold her in his arms, kiss her until his body burned for oxygen, and declare eternal love for her. But who was she?  
  
The haunting look of Usagi's eyes from that morning showed in his mind, frightening him. Was she okay? What was she doing at the battle last night, anyway? His mind and his heart were so filled with worry that he decided to be a little nicer to her the next time her saw her.  
  
***  
  
And that's the end of chapter two. You know, this isn't the first fanfiction I've written, but it's my favorite. My friends want me to post my Haruka/Michiru fanfic, but I'm not sure yet. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the story so far! Stay tuned for chapter three! I promise I will post it soon.  
Word Bank  
Yatta-we did it  
Kami-sama, onegai-Oh God, please  
Heki heki- I'm fine  
I use the Japanese words because I think they flow much better in the story. What do you think? Ja mata ne! *~* EternalSenshi *~* 


	4. Chapter 3

Kiss From A Rose: Chapter 3. by EternalSenshi. Please R&R. I don't own SM. (I wish I did.)  
  
Usagi walked past Crown, when she saw Mamoru leave it's doors. She froze, not sure whether to run or ignore him. He turned and smiled at her. "Hey, Odango Atama."  
  
"Hello," she mumbled. She walked past him and turned into another store. He followed her, disappeared at the door. When she came out, Tuxedo Kamen was standing there, waiting for her.  
  
"T...Tuxedo Kamen-sama..." she whispered.  
  
"In here." he said, pulling her into the alley. He handed her a rose.  
  
"I'm sorry if I hurt you yesterday. I didn't mean to. I needed to keep you safe, and I thought you knew him."  
  
Usagi blushed. "Um...I do. And I appreciate your trying to help me." she said, trying not to stutter.  
  
"Tsukino Usagi..."  
  
Usagi looked up nervously into his eyes, shielded by a kamen.  
  
"Usagi..."  
  
Usagi slowly opened her eyes to see Luna gently nudging her. "Luna..." she whispered softly.  
  
"Usagi-chan, how are you?" said a voice behind her. Usagi turned to slowly to see Minako standing at the door, smiling, yet showing concern.  
  
"Minako-chan..." Usagi said, a little confused. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I know you need this," Minako said, putting the brooch on the table next to the door. "And, I wanted to see how you're faring with Top-Hat-Cape."  
  
Usagi's cheeks burned as she thought about her dream. "I'm fine," she mumbled dejectedly.  
  
"Bull. Total bull." Minako said, smiling. "You can't fool me, I'm Sailor V."  
  
Usagi smiled and sighed. "I lied about Naru-chan."  
  
"I know." Minako said. "I take it that it wasn't to the enemy, though."  
  
"IYA(NO)!" Usagi burst out. "Tuxedo Kamen-sama's not like that! He's on our side! I know he is!"  
  
"How do you know?" Minako asked. "He's after the Nijizuisho too."  
  
"But I know!" Usagi cried. "Why else would he save me?" Her eyes began to fill with hot, salty tears. "Why don't you believe me?"  
  
"Does he know who you are?" Minako asked cautiously.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW!!" Usagi wailed. She turned to her pillow and began to cry again. Minako sat on the edge of the bed, and began softly rubbing her back.  
  
"Gomen ne(I'm sorry), Usagi-chan." Minako said soothingly. "I didn't mean to upset you. We just want to protect you."  
  
"But you're the princess!" Usagi sobbed. "Why take care of me? I need to protect you!"  
  
"I'm fine. What's worse than any injury is a broken heart." Minako said, sounding very wise for a fourteen year old. "We need to make sure that Top-Hat-Cape is on our side."  
  
Usagi nodded, clutching at her purple comforter, spotted with moons and bunnies. She didn't want to believe that Tuxedo Kamen was the enemy. She wanted his to stay after another fight, and just prove once and for all to everyone that he's okay. *I think I'm in love...* she thought solemnly. But she wasn't sure if it was with the person she thought it was.  
  
***  
  
Minako and Usagi went down to the Hikawa Jinja together that afternoon. Usagi looked at Crown longingly, as if expecting that same voice call her 'odango atama'; to see the same smirk; see those bluer than blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight. But there was no one of that description.  
  
"Odango,"  
  
Usagi tore herself out of her thoughts, and found herself face to face-with Mamoru.  
  
"Oh!" she cried.  
  
"Ano(umm...)...hello." he said. "You feeling better?"  
  
Usagi nodded, and smiled rather nervously. "Yes. Arigatou."  
  
"Yeah. Well, see you, Odango Atama." Mamoru said. "I mean, Usagi."  
  
"Ja ne, Baka. Ano(umm), I mean Mamoru-san." Usagi said. They kept walking opposite directions, until Mamoru turned around and said, "Can you tell me what happened?"  
  
"I...I can't. Gomen nasai(I'm really sorry)." Usagi said. "I have to go. Ja ne." As she walked away, her heart pounded frantically against her chest.  
  
"Usagi-chan?" Minako asked.  
  
Usagi didn't respond. She couldn't. She couldn't trust what could come out of her mouth. She wasn't entirely sure, but she thought that she was in love.  
  
With Chiba Mamoru.  
  
***  
  
"USAGI-CHAN!!"  
  
Usagi looked at Motoki as he stared at her, smirking a bit. He couldn't help it. Instead of scarfing the cookies she had, she had one hanging listlessly from her mouth.  
  
"Is Mamoru-kun giving you a hard time?" he asked.  
  
"N...nani(what)?" Usagi stuttered. She removed the cookie. "Oh. Iie (no), not really."  
  
Motoki sighed. "What if you knew he liked you?"  
  
Usagi's heart skipped a beat. If he LIKED her? She couldn't believe it. She just couldn't. She decided to keep her cool.  
  
"Baka? No way." Usagi said, heart pounding louder and louder in her ears. She tried to control her feelings, knowing that she could burst any moment.  
  
"I'm serious." Motoki insisted.  
  
"Motoki-san, get real!" Usagi cried, getting up sharply. "Baka? Interested in someone other than himself? That'll be the day."  
  
"Usagi-san!" Motoki cried helplessly.  
  
"Don't try to play matchmaker between people, Motoki-san!! I hate, hate, HATE Mamoru-san, because he doesn't even care how others feel, like me!"  
  
"You hate me, Odango Atama?"  
  
Usagi gasped and turned around, her eyes wide. Mamoru was standing next to a game machine. There was no trace of a smirk on his face, just a blank look. Only his eyes betrayed him; they were clouded in sadness. Usagi stared at him, walking backwards towards the door, then turned and fled the arcade.  
  
"Mamoru-kun, do you really..."  
  
"Do me a favor, Motoki-kun. Stay out of my business, okay? You've just made things so much worse." Mamoru said angrily, then turned on his heel and walked out of Crown.  
  
Motoki sat and sighed. "When will those two get together?" he said, frustrated.   
  
***  
  
Usagi ran down the road, crying her eyes out. How could she be so STUPID!? Motoki-san just happened to be Mamoru-san's best friend. And she just had to blurt out those words. She didn't notice where she was heading, and ran into someone familiar, someone she knew.  
  
"S...sumimasen(excuse me)." she mumbled between sobs. She gasped when she looked up, and had found herself in the middle of an attack for a Nijizuisho holder. She had bumped into Zoicite and given someone the chance to run away.  
  
"Kono AMA (you bitch)!!" he cried. He shot power at Usagi, who was flung against a tree. She cried out in pain as she slid to the ground, bits of bark and leaves showering her. She tried to grab her brooch, but was hit again by the general of the Dark Kingdom. She was hit, and hit, and hit, over and over. She fell to the ground with a cry of pain. Suddenly, a familiar cape was in front of her. Tuxedo Kamen was saving her life.  
  
"YAMETTE (STOP)!!" she cried. He turned to her.  
  
"Nani?" he cried in surprise.  
  
"Let me die! Please! Just go!!" she pleaded.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen used his cape to shield them both from the blast of power.  
  
"I'm not leaving you to die!" he cried.  
  
"Don't you understand?!" she cried. "I don't want you to die! I want to die!! I've made a fool of myself! Please, let me die!"  
  
"NO!!" Tuxedo Kamen roared. He lifted Usagi's limp body up and held her inches away from his face, only inches from knowing who he was.  
  
"I won't leave you." his silky voice whispered to her. He pulled her close and kissed her. Surprised, she tried to back away, but became overcome by the wave of warmth and love he was sending her. She slowly put his arm around her neck, and let him deepen the kiss. He nibbled her bottom lip and kept his tongue in her mouth until she opened her lips to let him in. He thrust his tongue into her, tasting her, ravishing her. They ended after an little bit more, then he held her close so that he could get away with no problems. He leapt into the air, and they disappeared into the night.  
  
"Shimatta." Zoicite said. "Well, now that I know Tuxedo Kamen's weakness, it will be easy to get to Sailor Moon, after I kill him."  
  
***  
  
Tuxedo Kamen landed on a rooftop softly with a small click of his shoes. He carefully put Usagi down, then turned to leave, until she grabbed on his cape.  
  
"Don't leave me." she cried pitifully, her eyes brimming with tears. Tuxedo Kamen looked at her, then slowly turned away.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said in his serious, grave voice. "I only...I...my heart belongs to another."  
  
Usagi gasped. She dropped the cape and stared at him. A few raindrops fell on her head, followed by a whole torrent of rain, but she didn't seem to notice. "Who?" she asked, her voice barely audible.  
  
"Sailor Moon."  
  
Usagi dropped her head. She clenched fists were shaking like trees in a storm. She hoped against hope that she wouldn't cry. She kept her eyes wide open, so that the burning feeling near her eyes would fade away.  
  
"I must be-"  
  
"What if I could get you Sailor Moon?" she interrupted in a flat voice.  
  
"What did you say?" he said, surprised.  
  
"I can get you Sailor Moon." she continued in the same voice.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen's voice remained serious. He held her by the shoulders and smiled.  
  
"Arigatou," he said, sounding truly grateful. He lifted her face up with two fingers in his white silk gloves. "Arigatou gozaimasu(Thank you very much)." He kissed the top of her head, even though she wouldn't dare to look at him.  
  
"Farewell." he whispered, then jumped off the rooftop.  
  
Usagi stayed standing as the rain poured down onto her head and face; streaming down her clothes and hair. She couldn't win. Tuxedo Kamen didn't love the real her, and when he found out, he would hate her even more. Mamoru certainly didn't love her. No one could love her- klutzy, ditzy, crybaby Usagi. But she wished it with everything she had. Unable to control her eyes any longer, she let the tears come. They poured down her cheeks uncontrollably. She collapsed on the roof, unable to bear the pain anymore. She sobbed until the last drop fell from the sky. A red rose sat a few feet away from Usagi's curled body, glistening in the drops from the rain, and the star's light.  
  
***  
  
*Author's Notes* Okay, I bet a lot of you are thinking 'Poor Motoki! She must hate him!' That's not necessarily true. I do like Motoki, and he's serving his part as both of their friends, so he will look better. I promise. Stay tuned for Chapter 4. Please R&R *~*EternalSenshi*~* 


	5. Chapter 4

Kiss From A Rose Chapter 4. I don't own SM. Please R&R. I have changed it so that anonymous people can review if they would like. Just so ya know.  
  
Usagi opened her eyes into darkness. She looked around, dazed, looking for a clock. In bright red letters, it read 2:07  
  
As she saw the unfamiliarity, she started to shake in sopping wet clothes that stuck top her skin, and in fear. She was alone in a stranger's house-and then the door opened. She looked up, and started to cry when she saw that it was Mamoru again.  
  
"Naze yo? (Why?)" she sobbed. "Why am I here again?"  
  
Mamoru didn't respond. His eyes looked over her frail, shaking body as she cried. He walked over to the bed, and put his arm around her shoulders as he sat down next to her. She put her head on his shoulder, not breaking her sobs. He sat silently for a bit, then brushed away some bangs away from her face. He then slid his fingers down to her chin, and lifted her face up as she still had tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"Did you really mean what you said about me today?" he asked softly.  
  
Usagi looked down, but his fingers gently lifted her face back up.  
  
"Do you really hate me?" he asked quietly.  
  
"No." Usagi whispered, her voice barely audible. He let her head drop down onto his shoulder again, keeping his arm around her as she cried harder into the night.  
  
***  
  
Usagi didn't want to open her eyes. She felt calm, and protected, and strangely...wet.  
  
She opened her eyes, expecting to see her room, and seeing herself being held in Mamoru's arms, looking straight into his sleeping face. Her eyes widened as she thought about last night, and wondering what could have happened. She wriggled out of his arms, only to have his arm land on her chest. Her eyes widened to the point that they looked as if they were going to pop right out of her head. She carefully slipped out of his grasp and sat on a nearby chair, hugging her knees.  
  
Mamoru opened his eyes and looked around. He saw Usagi, looking very nervous, and smiled. "Ohayo (Good Morning)."  
  
"O...ohayo." Usagi said, nodding rather nervously.  
  
"You want a ride home?" he asked, stretching.  
  
Again, she nodded nervously. Mamoru laughed. "Do you think anything happened?"  
  
"I...I'm not sure," she said, hugging her knees tighter to her chest.  
  
Mamoru ran a hand through his bedridden hair, and sat up. "Why were you on the roof last night?"  
  
Usagi didn't reply. He sighed and put a strong hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I know you probably don't want to tell me," he whispered, "but if you need someone, I'm here for you."  
  
Usagi smiled a weak, watery smile-but a smile notheless. Mamoru smiled back, and helped her to stand.  
  
"I'll drive you home, okay?" he said. She nodded, and he helped her out the door.  
  
***  
  
Usagi looked at her clock. 1:38. She sat down again and sighed, her mind reeling off in a direction of it's own.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen only came whenever she was in trouble, or when she was Sailor Moon. Could he come to her if she was just transformed? Not fighting? She didn't know. How would she know? But she did know one thing-he wanted Sailor Moon. What if he found out who she really was? He would probably never see her again-right? Wrong? Who knew?  
  
Usagi glanced at her clock again. 1:39. *I'm going.* she thought as she sneaked out the window.  
  
"MOON PRISM POWER...MAKE-UP!!"  
  
***  
  
Tuxedo Kamen stood in the park. He had felt her-that's why he rushed to transform and find her. He wanted to tell her everything: about how he felt, how he always wanted to be with her, how they could work together to find the Ginzuisho and the mysterious girl from his dreams.  
  
He saw a familiar flash of blonde pass by a tree, and saw Sailor Moon come towards him.  
  
"Sailor Moon." he said, nodding in acknowledgment.  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen-sama." she whispered. She straightened up and said loudly, "Usagi said you wanted me." She fought as hard as she could to keep the pain and fear out of her voice.  
  
"I do." he said. "Sailor Moon, I-"  
  
"Do you love her?"  
  
Her question startled him. "Who?"  
  
"Usagi. Do you love her?"  
  
Tuxedo Kamen stayed silent, not knowing what to say. Sailor Moon took a deep breath and continued.  
  
"You said that you love me. Would you love me no matter who I am?"  
  
"Well, if you're a guy in normal form..." Tuxedo Kamen muttered.  
  
"I'm a girl." Sailor Moon said, sounding annoyed.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What?" Sailor Moon gasped.  
  
"I would love you, no matter who you are." he said.  
  
Usagi smiled and started to grab for her brooch, when someone cried, "OMACHINASAI(Stop where you are!)!! Don't you dare move!"  
  
"V-chan...?" Sailor Moon cried.  
  
Sailor V jumped out of a tree, in front of Usagi in a protecting fashion. "Sailor Moon, get out of here. As for you, Top-Hat-Cape," Tuxedo Kamen smirked at that name, "Just get the hell away from..."  
  
But Usagi had stopped listening. Something about that smirk sent tears to her eyes. She knew she'd seen it a million times before, from the guy who tormented her, from the guy who called her that truly horrid name, 'Odango Atama', and the same guy who held her in his arms when she thought the world was going to end last night. The same guy-the guy she loved-was Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
Was Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
The words kept repeating in her mind. "Mamoru-san," she whispered.  
  
"Nani?" Sailor V said, turning and looking at Usagi, her face looking a little confused. Tuxedo Kamen froze. How did she know?  
  
"Sailor Moon, calm down. There's just no way..." Sailor V started.  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen-sama...is Mamoru-san!" Usagi burst, finally finding her voice. "I'm sure of it!"  
  
Mamoru stood, trapped. His gloved hand went up to his kamen, which slowly fell off his face, revealing his beautiful blue eyes, shining with the glow of the sunset. Just as Usagi remembered them. He looked at the ground, and smiled gently at Sailor Moon's face as he looked back up.  
  
"You're right," he said, looking a little perplexed, then his face cleared. A cheeky little smile showed on his face. "Odango...no, Tsukino Usagi."  
  
Usagi smiled, tears filling her eyes. It was possible to be in love with him!! Sailor V gasped, then her face turned into a scowl. She held Usagi back as Usagi tried to rush forward to him.  
  
"Mamoru-san, don't you dare come near Usagi ever again," V-chan said in icy cold tones, "or we'll kill you."  
  
V-chan turned to drag Usagi away, but found her friend squirming in her grasp. Usagi longed to stay. Her heart yearned to stay. If they could just talk, everything would be okay.  
  
"V-chan! Onegai(please)! He's not bad! He's on our side!" Usagi begged, trying hard to keep the tears back.  
  
"How do you know that, Sailor Moon?" V-chan yelled at her. "You don't see the memories of destruction! You don't know if he's the enemy!"  
  
Sailor Moon, emotionally unstable, fainted.  
  
***  
  
Mamoru sat in his apartment, watching the sun set behind the buildings, alone in thought.  
  
How could he have not noticed it before? How many people in Tokyo could possibly have that same hairstyle? And that warmth that always surrounded her...  
  
He was never going to see it again. Not if he could help it...  
  
But he wanted to. He loved her with every fiber of his being. He wanted to protect her, and fight alongside her. He wanted to hold her while the world was crumbling all around them, and tell her he'd always be there. He wanted to tell her how much he needed her...  
  
Without a word, Mamoru closed his eyes and fell asleep, his mind dazed and confused, but dreaming only of her.  
  
***  
  
"Usagi's still crying?" Minako asked.  
  
Luna nodded. "At least when I left."  
  
"And to think, Mamoru-san is Tuxedo Kamen." Rei said.  
  
"Usagi's always been taken with him." Ami said softly. "It's only natural she feels this way."  
  
"We have to try to make her forget him!" Makoto said. "He might...no, he DID hurt her! It's unforgettable!"  
  
"It's not that simple, Mako-chan!" Rei cried.  
  
While Ami, Rei an Makoto argued, Minako stayed silent. She thought about him. Who could he be for real? He could be a general of the Dark Kingdom, and it would be a terrible thing if Usagi had fallen for the enemy! And yet...he could be the one who started the chain of events...  
  
"Minako-chan?"  
  
Minako looked up. The three were now looking at her. She smiled.  
  
"Minna, quit worrying! Atashi wa daijoubu da yo (I'm fine!)!" she said, in the best happy voice she could muster.  
  
Ami, Rei and Makoto looked at her, smiling timidly.  
  
"Anyway, I'm going to check up on her. She needs someone." Minako said.  
  
The group broke up, and traveled their separate ways. When Minako entered the Tsukino residence, she didn't her any crying, which surprised her. She ran up to Usagi's room, and found nothing there except the curtains flying in the breeze.  
  
*Chikusho(Damn).* she swore silently.  
  
***  
  
Usagi walked down the streets of downtown Juuban, filled with lights, head down. She tried not to cry, but a burning sensation near her eyes tried to disobey. Finally, she let the tears come. She passed by Crown, and paused, staring at the doors. She was ready to walk in, when Mamoru walked out. They stared at each other in silence, while the hustle and bustle of the crowd passed them by. Finally, Mamoru spoke.  
  
"We're not allowed to see each other."  
  
"I know." Usagi said, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.  
  
"Usagi...I can't help what I feel. I know you can't either." he said. He walked up to her so he was only an inch from her face. "But I need to see you." he whispered.  
  
"I need to see you, too." she whispered back. "I need you with me."  
  
He wanted to kiss her tears away, in one of those romantic ways, but decided against it, for now. He turned away.  
  
"But, we can't see each other." he said. "I would be putting you in danger."  
  
More tears came out of Usagi's eyes, but she stayed silent. "If we meet again...?" she finally whimpered.  
  
"Then it's God's will that we be together." he said. Even in the sun, she could see his eyes glistening with the beginnings of tears. "Until then, remember that...I love you." With that, he walked away.  
  
Usagi saw the distance between their bodies grow further apart, and couldn't help but to feel another wave of sadness sweep over her.  
  
"God's will...Mamoru-san...Mamo-chan..." she whispered, clutching her hands at her heart.  
  
***  
Minako flopped on her bed and stared at the ceiling. This was too hard. It was hard on everyone, but especially hard on her, and definitely Usagi. Minako sighed and turned over. She'd stopped smiling and making the same jokes because she was beaten out of strength by this. A white cat with a crescent moon on his forehead sat next to Minako. She opened her eyes and smiled.  
  
"Artemis." she whispered.  
  
"Mina, don't you think it's time?" he asked.  
  
Minako shook her head. "I have to pretend for a little longer."  
  
"But the enemy is getting stronger, and-"  
  
"And by revealing the real princess would only endanger her!" she cried. "And...Tuxedo Kamen..."  
  
"Is the enemy!" Artemis cried triumphantly.  
  
Minako shook her head. "No, I don't think so. Not anymore. But, I think he could have been the one to start this...all it took was falling in love."  
  
Artemis was still confused, even as Minako closed her eyes and fell into a deep state of confused sleep. The last thing she heard were these words:  
  
"Love's a curse, to all those who dare."***  
  
Author's notes: New Chapter four. New format. New stuff. YAY! Hope y'all like it. Please R&R. 


	6. Chapter 5

Kiss From A Rose, Chapter 5. I don't own SM. I changed the format, this might be better. Please R&R, or no more story.  
  
"TSUKINO-SAN!!" Sakurada-sensei cried.  
  
"Eh? Oh, gomen nasai." Usagi said softly.  
  
"Your homework, Tsukino-san? Of course, you probably didn't do it because of other things..."  
  
Usagi grabbed the homework she had done. The only way to keep her mind off Mamoru was to do something, and her homework was there. Usagi handed it to Sakurada-sensei, who stopped midsentence, and stared at Usagi. Everyone gasped. Sakurada-sensei's eyes opened wide, and she fainted.  
  
***  
  
Outside, it was pouring. Students were walking home under umbrellas, while Usagi stood alone on the steps.  
  
"Usagi-chan?" Ami said, walking up with Makoto.  
  
"Ami-chan, Mako-chan," Usagi said, acknowledging them.  
  
"How about we go to my house? I made a chocolate cake last night-your favorite." Makoto said, smiling.  
  
Usagi shook her head. "Iie. Arigatou." She stepped off the steps into the rain.  
  
"Usagi-chan! You'll catch pneumonia out there without an umbrella!" Ami cried.  
  
"It's better than being heartbroken." Usagi said.  
  
***  
  
She walked alone on the streets on Juuban, wishing he was there.  
  
"God's will..."  
  
He had said that two weeks ago, and there was no sign of him since. If it was, which she knew it was, God's will, then why hadn't they seen each other? Lightning flashed, and suddenly a huge BOOM made Usagi cry out in fear. She hated thunder and lightning! She ran down the road, losing her way, when she screamed from the thunder again.  
  
*Mamoru-san!* her heart cried. "MAMO-CHAN!! MAMO-CHAN!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She closed her eyes and ran blindly. A pair of strong arms stopped her, and she started to struggle.  
  
"MAMO-CHAN!!" she cried, trying to kick the person holding her.  
  
"Usagi! It's me!"  
  
Usagi looked up to see Mamoru's eyes looking down at her, his eyes filled with worry.  
  
"Mamo-chan...AAUGH!!" she screamed when the thunder boomed again. She clutched Mamoru's shirt as he held her. His umbrella and her bag were lying askew on the ground.  
  
"You hate thunder?" he asked gently.  
  
She nodded, trembling. He turned her face up to his. Tears and raindrops left traces on her cheeks, flushed with embarrassment.  
  
"What was that you called me?"  
  
"M-Mamo-ch-chan," she stuttered. "Gomen nasa..." she was cut off by two of his fingers touching her lips gently.  
  
"Mamo-chan? I like it." he said.  
  
Usagi stayed silent. Mamoru smiled. "It's God's will that we meet again. And to fall in love."  
  
Usagi shook her head. "It's fate." And with that, he moved his fingers, and let his lips meet hers.  
  
***  
  
"Mamo-chan!!" Usagi cried, skipping down the road. She embraced him as he squeezed her back. A metallic glint flashed in the sunlight, and passed through Usagi's neck. Blood ran down her throat and onto her clothes, as Mamoru held the bloodied knife.  
  
"Mamo-chan..." Usagi gasped as she fell to the sidewalk, her long blonde hair becoming drenched in the dark red blood. She was dead, lying in a pool of her own blood, eyes wide and blank.  
  
***  
  
"IYAAA!!" Minako screamed, shooting out of bed. She wiped her sweat drenched brow with shaky hands, and pushed her covers off.  
  
"Mamoru-san wouldn't do that," she told herself in a shaking voice. "He wouldn't." She held her head in her hands and sighed.  
  
*Maybe I was wrong to keep Usagi away from him,* she thought. *This could happen if they stay away.*   
  
***  
  
Usagi walked out of her house and met Mamoru in front of Crown. She smiled as he sat there, reading a book. She kissed him on the cheek, and he looked up.  
  
"Usako, I wondered..."  
  
"Usako?" she asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah, Usako. You don't mind, do you?" he asked, ruffling her hair.  
  
"No, I love it." she said, smiling. She snuggled in his arms, then heard him say, "What do you want to do?"  
  
"Go to a movie?" she asked.  
  
"Sounds perfect. Let's go." he said, wrapping his arm around her waist, and steering her around, where they found themselves face to face with Makoto and Rei.  
  
"Mako-chan! Rei-chan! Genki(How are you)?" Usagi said happily.  
  
"I thought Minako made it perfectly clear that you weren't allowed to see her?" Makoto said, her tone icy.  
  
Mamoru glared at them. "I'm not going to hurt her-"  
  
"Bullshit." Rei said angrily. "A little seduction to make her trust you, then hand her over to the Dark Kingdom? Or maybe just rape and death?"  
  
"I wouldn't do that to her!" Mamoru cried out, exasperated.  
  
"We know. We're going to make sure of that. Come on, Usagi." Makoto said, sounding colder every word.  
  
"STOP!!" Usagi screamed. Everyone was silent. Usagi, shaking from head to toe, felt betrayed by everyone.  
  
"I'm in love, minna. I'm in love. Who are you to decide it for me? Why can't you just let me be with the one I love?"  
  
"Usagi, we're trying to protect you." Rei said softly.  
  
"Mamo-chan can protect me. He will protect me." she said, almost on the verge of tears. Rei and Makoto were still unconvinced.  
  
"This could just be a plot to lead you straight into the Dark Kingdom!" Makoto told Usagi.  
  
"He wouldn't!" Usagi cried.  
  
"Minna, yamette(Stop, everyone)!" cried another voice.   
  
Rei and Makoto looked to see Minako standing next to them.  
  
"Minako-chan, tell him once and for all." Rei said.  
  
"No." Minako said softly.  
  
"Nani?" Makoto and Rei gasped.  
  
"No." Minako walked up to Usagi, and held her hand. "Usagi, be careful. But you must be with him."  
  
Usagi smiled, tears of joy filling up her blue eyes. "Arigatou, Minako-chan."  
  
"Minako-chan!!" Makoto and Rei cried.  
  
Mamoru looked down at Usagi, and turned her around to go somewhere else.  
  
Rei and Makoto glared at Minako. "You know she can't be with him." Makoto said angrily.  
  
"I know she can be with him. She has to." Minako said softly.  
  
"We don't know anything about him!" Rei cried.  
  
"They need each other." Minako protested.  
  
"Then, Sailor V, are we enemies too?" Makoto growled.  
  
Minako turned to them. "Prehaps. But if we fight the same fight, we're on the same side."  
  
Minako stared at Rei and Makoto, who were glaring at her. It seemed as if instead of being against the Dark Kingdom, the senshi were now against themselves.  
  
***  
  
"TSUKINO-SAN!!!"  
  
Usagi ripped herself out of her fantasy-a romantic evening with Mamo-chan, candles and evening after included-back to class with Sakurada-sensei staring at her.  
  
"How is it that you are able to do your homework perfectly, but not pay attention and still fail your tests and quizzes?" she asked.  
  
Usagi smiled. "I, I just do?" she said. The truth is that Mamo- chan helped her with her homework first, so they would have more time for fun, even thought the homework in itself was fun.  
  
Sakurada-sensei sighed. "Why can't you just be a GOOD student?"  
  
Usagi sighed. If she were a good student, maybe the others wouldn't be so mad at her. She wished she were smart to understand why.  
  
***  
  
"Mamo-chan!!" Usagi cried, running out of school into his arms.  
  
"Usako, how was school?" he asked.  
  
"Great, but I wanna be with you more." she said, snuggling in his arms again.  
  
Mamoru looked at her lovingly, then looked up to see Makoto glaring at the couple. Ami put a hand on Makoto's shoulder, and stared sadly and them.  
  
"Are they mad at you?" he asked.  
  
Usagi clutched his shirt, her smile fading. "I think Mako-chan is, but I don't think Ami-chan is."  
  
He ruffled her hair, and smiled. "Come on, Usako. I planned a very special night for us."  
  
Usagi thought about her daydream, but then she saw it being ripped to shreds, her friends being shoved away. She did her best to smile. "Sounds great. Let's go."  
  
"Great." Mamoru said. He kissed her lightly on the forehead, and they walked from the school. Makoto glared at Usagi and Mamoru until they disappeared from sight.  
  
"Mako-chan, you're not mad at Usagi, are you?" Ami asked softly.  
  
Makoto's glare turned into a concerned face. "Not really, but I wish she could understand why she can't be with him."  
  
"Why shouldn't she be happy?" Ami said quietly, but Makoto heard.  
  
"Who's side are you on, Ami-chan?" Makoto cried, shoving Ami's hand off of her shoulder.  
  
"I'm not on anyone's side..."  
  
"Yes you are!!" Makoto screamed. "Why don't you just admit that you're basically throwing her to the enemy? Are you stupid enough to do that?!"  
  
"Mako-chan, try to..."  
  
"You know, Mizuno-san, you may have a 300 IQ, but at times you are so fucking naive." Makoto turned on her heel and walked briskly away.  
  
"Mako-chan! MAKO-CHAN!!" Ami cried to her back. But Makoto wouldn't listen. She'd had it with happiness. Happiness seemed to kill you. She didn't want Usagi to be hurt-couldn't anyone understand that? It's not that she wanted Usagi to be unhappy, but no one knew anything about Tuxedo Kamen, who they knew now was Chiba Mamoru, but that's about it.  
  
Makoto stared blankly at her door, not realizing she had walked all the way home without noticing anything. She heard the thunder outside, and remembered that there was a rainstorm forecasted that day.  
  
*It's amazing that I wasn't hit by a car.* she thought, throwing her bag inside and walking to the kitchen to make a pot of rose tea-her favorite. That might calm her down.  
  
"I just hope Usagi's okay." Makoto said softly, and turned on the oven.  
  
***  
  
I hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember to R&R!!  
*~*EternalSenshi*~* 


	7. Chapter 6

Kiss From A Rose: Chapter 6. Don't own SM. Please R&R  
  
Ami stopped typing on her computer. It was usually a solace to her when she was feeling confused or down, but not this time. This time, the worry was too great. She put her head in her hands and sighed.  
  
"If Minako-chan says it's okay, then it should be." she said sadly. "Why are Rei-chan and Mako-chan being so apprehensive?"  
  
There was no reply in her room. She rubbed her tired eyes and yawned.  
  
"Why can't we just trust each other?" Ami asked herself, frustrated.  
  
***  
  
Usagi sat in Mamoru's apartment, not talking like she usually did. Mamoru handed her a teacup and saucer, and smiled. "Here you go."  
  
"Arigatou." she whispered, holding it in her hands. He sat down across from her, and sipped his drink. There was a sound of porcelain hitting itself from where Usagi was sitting. It was getting louder and louder every second.  
  
"Usako..." Mamoru said softly.  
  
A small tinkling sound signified that the cup and saucer were lying broken on the ground. Usagi gasped as Mamoru moved to the edge of his seat.  
  
"G...gomen nasai!" she stuttered.  
  
"Daijoubu (It's okay)." he said. "Don't worry about it."  
  
Usagi stood up and walked to the window. She held her arm as if she'd been struck there. Mamoru put the pieces of broken porcelain on the coffee table, then walked to the window and stood next to her.  
  
"Minna de...(Everyone...)" Usagi said, softly.  
  
"I'm sure they're fine. Maybe..." Mamoru said, not knowing what to say. Usagi was in pain, and he wasn't quite sure how to help her. He put his arms around her and held her tight.  
  
"HANASHITE YO!! (Let go of me!!)" she lashed out. Mamoru quickly let go, and backed away a few steps. Usagi was shaking from head to toe, looking at him in fright. Then, she gasped and put her hands to her mouth.  
  
"I...I should go." Usagi said, still trembling violently. She grabbed her bag and quickly ran out of his apartment. Mamoru stood, confused and worried.  
  
"Usako..."  
  
***  
  
Makoto looked outside at the pouring rain. She remembered the look on Usagi's face just a few weeks earlier, when she stepped off the steps of their school, into the rain. She looked so lost and forlorn. And she was even more so because her friends were trying to protect her. She sighed, and began to set the timer. She stopped when she heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Coming!" Makoto cried. She set the timer, put her cookies in the oven, and went to answer the door, rubbing her hands on her apron as she went. When she opened the door, she gasped at who it was. "Usagi-chan!"  
  
Usagi stood, wet, cold and shivering. Makoto hurried her inside, and quickly warmed her up with new clothes, a blanket, and a cup of tea.  
  
There was silence between them, until Usagi broke it with a small, "Gomen ne, Mako-chan."  
  
Makoto's face didn't change. It stayed the same concerned, motherly look. "About what?"  
  
"Mamo-ch...I mean, Mamoru-san." Usagi said, looking at the floor.  
  
Makoto looked at her squarely. "I'm not mad, just worried. Do you know what you've set yourself up for?"  
  
"But he's saved me the whole time." Usagi protested.  
  
"Yes, but he could be doing so to get you to trust him." Makoto said.  
  
"Why are you so paranoid?!" Usagi cried.  
  
Makoto sighed. "You love him?"  
  
Usagi nodded, then shook her head. She shrugged. "I do," she admitted, biting her lip, "but, I want all of my friends to be okay with it."  
  
Makoto looked at Usagi in a whole new perspective.  
  
"Mako-chan, I..." Usagi started, but Makoto put up her hand.  
  
"Let me explain my reasoning." she said firmly. "Usagi-chan, you're one of my best friends. You introduced me to Ami-chan and Rei-chan, and for that, I'm eternally grateful. So I want to protect you. Plus, you're Sailor Moon. The enemy is going to play every card up their sleeves to get to you. We don't know Tuxedo Kamen's true intentions. Who knows if we ever will?"  
  
Usagi nodded. She remembered who taken with him she'd been when she first saw him. Her cheeks turned pink with embarrassment, and the acknowledgment that Makoto was right.  
  
"I don't want to see your head impaled on a stick, or something bad like that. Do you understand?"  
  
Usagi nodded. "But, he's not bad." she protested.  
  
Makoto sighed. There was no way to get through to her. "How do you know for sure?"  
  
"This feeling I have inside." Usagi said, clutching her teacup tighter.  
  
"Feelings can be wrong." Makoto said softly. "Feelings can be a certain way, and we interpret them another. You can't always trust your gut."  
  
"But you should always trust your heart." Usagi said. "I've always been taught to trust my heart."  
  
Makoto took the teacups to the sink. She thought for a few seconds. "My mother always said the same thing."  
  
"She did?" Usagi said, surprised.  
  
Makoto nodded. "She told me that I have to look deeper, and trust my heart about a person. She said it would never fail me. I never really understood." Makoto laughed a little, but tears were welling up in her green eyes.  
  
"Mako-chan..." Usagi said, getting up and hugging her friend.  
  
"Arigatou, Usagi-chan." Makoto said, rubbing her eyes. "Oh! My cookies!" she said, running to the oven.  
  
"Cookies? Oh, I came at the right time!" Usagi cried excitedly. Makoto laughed.  
  
"I guess you're going to have to decide for yourself about him, Usagi-chan." she said.  
  
Usagi nodded. "I know."  
  
Makoto smiled. "You let me know the first moment you suspect you are, or know you are, in danger. I'll come and make sure he never has offspring."  
  
Usagi smiled with so much happiness, she thought she'd burst with joy. "Arigatou, Mako-chan!!" she cried, hugging her friend tightly.  
  
***  
  
Zoicite stood in front of a crystal wall, trying to think. That girl...she was the first link to the chain of killing Sailor Moon. Hell, it wouldn't be just Sailor Moon, it'd be the whole Sailor Senshi-tachi, and their baka neko-tachi(stupid cats).  
  
And all that was needed was that girl.   
  
***  
  
Minako ran as fast as she could. Emergency? From Mamoru-san? This must be bad.  
Artemis and Luna ran as fast as they could next to her.  
  
"Shimpai da wa!(I'm worried!)" Luna cried. "What if this is a kidnapping?"  
  
"Henshin da, Minako-chan! (Transform, Minako-chan!)" Artemis cried.  
  
"Hai!" Minako cried. She hid behind a building, and transformed into Sailor V. She ran out and called to the cats, "Iku wa yo! (Let's go!)"  
  
"Wakatta! (Right!)" they cried, and all the three hurried to the park. Minako stopped when she saw someone else in the park she didn't suspect.  
  
"Usagi-chan!!" Minako cried.  
  
Usagi was lying on the ground. She didn't appear to be breathing.  
  
"Usako!"  
  
Minako looked up to see Tuxedo Kamen standing across from her, staring at Usagi's body lying on the ground, limp. Blood was forming a puddle around her.  
  
"USAKO!!" Mamoru cried. He and Minako ran up to the body, and found themselves tied together, high in the air.  
  
"Anou..." Minako said, shifting uncomfortably.  
  
A shrill laugh rang through the empty park. Usagi stood up, and changed into the gray suited general-Zoicite.  
  
"Usagi, is it? Or 'Usako', Top-Hat-Cape?"  
  
Mamoru turned to look at Minako, glaring. She blushed uncomfortably, and shrugged as best she could.  
  
"Well, arigatou. Now, I hope you two don't mind, but..." Zoicite said with mock politeness.  
  
An electric shock ran through Minako's and Mamoru's ties, and they both screamed in pain. Zoicite laughed and clicked his fingers. The shock stopped. Zoicite smiled evilly.  
  
"Now, them, how about a little vacation?" he said with the same mocking voice.  
  
"SUGOI!!(Cool!!)" Minako cried. "Where are we going? I hope it's Hawaii! Or some tropical island! Maybe..." She cut off with one look from Mamoru, and a surprised look from Zoicite.  
  
"Ah...gomen, gomen," she said, embarrassed.  
  
"Omachinasai!!(Stop right there!!)"  
  
"SAILOR MOON!!" Mamoru and Minako cried out.  
  
"Let them go, Zoicite." Sailor Moon said, threateningly. "Let them go, or I'll stomp on your remains until they're no longer dust."  
  
Zoicite laughed again. "You can't destroy me, little girl." he said maliciously. "And if you did, do you think I'd be like my drones?"  
  
"I got rid of Jadeite and Nephrite, I can kill you too." Sailor Moon said, glaring at the general.  
  
With a snap of his fingers, Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor V vanished. Usagi cried out in shock.  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen-sama!! Sailor V-chan!! Iya!!" she gasped.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Zoicite said mockingly. "Were they your friends?"  
  
"Kaeshite!! (Return them) Tuxedo Kamen-sama, Sailor V-chan...KAESHITE!!! (Return them!!)" Usagi screamed, her voice growing hoarse.  
  
Zoisite laughed, and disappeared.   
  
***  
  
The last thing she had done was run away from him. All he was trying to do was help her the best he could, the only way he could. He tried to be there for her, and...she shoved him out of the way.  
  
And he was gone.  
  
***  
  
"Mamoru-san, and Minako-chan." Luna said gravely. Rei, Makoto, and Ami nodded.  
  
"They have the princess." Ami said softly.  
  
Luna nodded. "We need to find a way to get them back."  
  
Artemis stayed silent. Minako had been captured for a day now-this could jeopardize their whole plan.  
  
"Artemis?"  
  
Artemis looked up to see everyone staring at him.  
  
"I'm just thinking about how they've been captured-" he started.  
  
"This isn't some stupid game of capture the flag! FUCK!" Makoto cried, banging her fist on one of the beams of the Hikawa Jinja. Suddenly, it broke, bending at an odd angle, but luckily, still holding up the shrine.  
  
"You're going to have to pay for that, Mako-chan." Rei said angrily. Makoto quickly took her fist away, looking shocked.  
  
Ami sighed. "How's Usagi?" she asked Luna.  
  
Luna looked at the ground. "Not good. She acts like she's walking around in a daydream, like she expects the both of them to walk in the door any second."  
  
Rei snorted. "It's all Mamoru-san's-"  
  
"That's enough." Ami said sharply. She stood up, hands on her hips. "When are you two going to grow up?!"  
  
"You mean, 'When is Rei-chan going to grow up?'" Makoto said. "I want to get Mamoru-san back, for Usagi-chan's sake."  
  
"Mako-chan!" Rei cried.  
  
Ami smiled, then turned to Rei. "Are you just jealous?"  
  
Rei blushed bright red. "W...what do you mean?"  
  
"You know, Rei-chan, red really is a good color for you." Makoto said, teasingly. Rei blushed even more, and glared even harder at Makoto. "Mako-chan..." she said, warningly.  
  
"You did go out on a date with him once, if I remember right." Ami said, smiling.  
  
Rei was blushing as red as a heart on Valentine's Day, then became serious. "I didn't know he was Tuxedo Kamen then. And if I knew, I'd stop seeing him before I even started."  
  
"Sou da ne(That's right.)." Ami said. "Now, I think we should leave before the whole shrine collapses on us."  
  
Rei glared at Makoto as they all left to see Usagi.   
  
***  
  
*Pick up the phone. Dial his number. Hear his voice say, 'Hello'. Say, 'I'm sorry'.* Usagi repeated in her head. *Mamo-chan isn't gone. He's here. He just came back from the store. I'm going to go over later and apologize in person, too.* She picked up the phone and dialed his number. One ring...two rings...three...four...five...a pick up.  
  
"Hello, this is Chiba Mamoru-"  
  
"Mamo-chan! I..." she stopped when she heard the rest- "I'm not home right now, so please leave a message after the beep." BEEP!  
  
*NO! He's home, he can't be avoiding me! He's there!*  
  
She dialed again, and waited. One...two...five..."Hello, this is Chiba Mamoru. I'm not-"  
  
"Chikushou!(Damn!!)" Usagi cried, hanging up and dialing again. One...two...five..."Hello, this is Chiba Mamo-"  
  
"IYA!!! (No!)" Usagi said, blindly slamming the phone into the cradle over and over, until she felt someone pull the phone away.  
  
"Usagi-chan!! He's not there!" Rei cried, holding her arms.  
  
"Usotsuki!(Liar!) Mamo-chan ga...Minako-chan ga..." Usagi cried. "Mamo-chan!! Minako-chan!!" She got louder and louder with every panicked syllable. She started to hyperventilate, and burst into tears. Makoto and Ami tried to calm her down while Rei carefully put the broken phone away. They couldn't believe Usagi's acceptance to all of this. It scared them completely.  
  
***  
  
It took a lot of coaxing to get Usagi to come down to the kitchen. Makoto made some tea, and Rei grabbed a blanket to wrap around Usagi's shaking arms. Ami made sandwiches, and gave one to Usagi. Usagi turned her head away.  
  
"Come on, Usagi-chan." Ami said worriedly. "You've got to eat something."  
  
Usagi shook her head. "I'm not hungry."  
  
Rei smiled, although it was a sad smile. "I never thought I'd hear that."  
  
Usagi hugged the blanket tighter around herself. Food-what was that compared to Mamo-chan and Minako-chan's capture? Food was part of an old her. It was time to grow up and be who she needed to be.  
  
"You know, Usagi, we're going to get them back." Makoto said. "Both of them."  
  
"Datte...(but)" Usagi said, childlike. "I'm not strong enough."  
  
"We haven't lost a battle yet." Ami said.  
  
"Sou yo(That's right)." Rei said.  
  
"Let's do our best, Usagi-chan." Makoto said.  
  
"Issho ni ikimasho yo. (Let's go together.)" Ami said.  
  
Usagi nodded. "We'll stop at nothing to get them back."  
  
"All right. Everyone have a nice dinner and a quick nap, then meet in the park in three hours." Rei said.  
  
"Meet at the shrine, then meet at the park." corrected Makoto.  
  
"Un! (Yes!)." they all agreed.  
  
Usagi looked to the window. A wave of melancholy and hopelessness swept over her, but she pushed it back furiously.  
  
*I'm gonna get them back.* Usagi thought, a new fire burning in her heart. *I just know it.*   
  
***  
  
Hope you all like it. Please R&R *~*EternalSenshi*~* 


	8. Chapter 7

Kiss From A Rose Chapter 7. By EternalSenshi. Don't own SM.  
  
Minako felt a sharp pain on the side of her head. It spread slowly around her head like an ace bandage, and she felt her eyes throb.  
  
*Itai...(ow)* she thought.  
  
"Minako-san...wake-up, Minako-san."  
  
"Alan..." she said dreamily. "Massage my temples, please..."  
  
She opened her eyes to see a surprised, embarrassed, and flushed Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
"Oh!" she cried. She sat up straight, and laughed embarrassedly.  
  
"So..." Mamoru said, regaining composure. Or, at least, trying to.  
  
"Gomen nasai." Minako mumbled, trying not to laugh. "So...where are we?"  
  
"I don't know." Mamoru said, looking around. They were sitting in a giant marble room, with nothing else around them-not even walls.  
  
"It's so dark..." Minako said.  
  
Mamoru nodded. "I hope they come soon."  
  
Minako looked up at his face. "You know..."  
  
He looked down. She smiled.  
  
"Top-Hat-Cape, I think you're perfect for Usagi." she said firmly.  
  
Mamoru smirked. "Why am I Top-Hat-Cape?""  
  
Minako laughed. "My own reasonings."   
  
***  
  
(A/N: Actually, Top-Hat-Cape came from my friend Katie (Candy Angel 1). It all came from a conversation at lunch, when I was obsessing over SM (again), when she said, "You know, why is he called Tuxedo Mask? I mean, it's like they picked two random pieces of clothing, and called him that. I could just as easily call him Top-Hat-Cape." And that's how that was born. Just so you all know. Okay, back to Usagi and Co.)  
  
***  
  
Usagi ran as fast as she could towards the Hikawa Jinja. She had to be on time, for once. Two important lives depended on her. She wasn't going to let them down.  
  
"Usagi!" Rei cried. "You're here! Finally!"  
  
"I'm not late! I'm early!" Usagi shot back.  
  
Rei snorted, and looked at her watch. "Didn't you get the message to be..." she stopped when she noticed that Usagi was, indeed, early.  
  
"How...how did you..."  
  
Usagi giggled. "To be early is to be on time, to be on time is to be late, and to be late is to be inexcusable. Mamo-chan told me that."  
  
(A/N: Marching band. Enough said.)  
  
"Why didn't you listen to that before?!" Rei cried.  
  
"Gomen nasai!" cried a voice. Makoto and Ami came running up, and stopped in the middle of the bickering.  
  
"Everyone ready?" Ami said, catching her breath.  
  
Usagi stayed silent, then said, "I'm not going to lose anymore people who are important to me. MOON PRISM POWER..."  
  
"MERCURY POWER..."  
  
"MARS POWER..."  
  
"JUPITER POWER..."  
  
"MAKE-UP!!!!"  
  
Colored lights danced around the ground and the pillars of the jinja. After they faded away, the Sailor Senshi stood, ready for action.  
  
"Saa, iku wa yo! (Now, let's go!)" Rei said, and they ran to the park.  
  
*I hope we get them in time.* Usagi thought desperately.   
  
***  
  
"Go fish." Minako said.  
  
"No cards." Mamoru said.  
  
"Tag?" she suggested.  
  
"Too tired."  
  
"I spy?"  
  
"Stupid."  
  
"House?"  
  
"We're not in kindergarten."  
  
"Toilet tag?"  
  
"What the hell is that?"  
  
"Drawing?"  
  
"We don't have a pen OR paper."   
  
***  
  
"SUPREME THUNDER!!!"  
  
A huge lightning bolt flashed through the park, with Zoicite dodging it.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" he laughed.  
  
"Rin, pyou, to, sha, kai, jin, retsu, zai, zen...AKU RYO TAI SAN!!" Mars cried, throwing an ofuda on his head.  
  
(A/N: Ofuda's are anti-evil parchments. Rin pyou...that's the original Evil Spirit's Begone speech. Hey, you learn something new everyday.)  
  
"What the..." Zoicite said, unable to move.  
  
Jupiter grabbed him by the arm and flipped him over her shoulder, throwing him to the ground. The ofuda flew off his head.  
  
"Where are they?" Rei cried.  
  
"I won't tell you." he said. He stood up and shot power at Mars and Jupiter.  
  
"Shabon spray!! (Bubble spray)" Mercury cried. Zoicite was enveloped in a thick mist.  
  
Sailor Moon pulled her tiara off of her forehead. "Moon Tiara..."  
  
The fog was whisked away, and Zoicite stood, smirking. Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter were tied together, just as Mamoru and Minako were.  
  
"Let them go!" Sailor Moon cried, tiara still in her hand.  
  
"Nope, I can't do that." Zoicite said.  
  
"Moon Tiara ACTION!!" Usagi cried, throwing her tiara. It cut through the ties, and the senshi started to fall to the ground.  
  
"No way." Zoicite said. He snapped his fingers, and the senshi were tied together again.  
  
"You can't stop me!" he said, glaring at Usagi.   
  
***  
  
"Jan Ken Pon (Rock Paper Scissors)?" Minako asked.  
  
"No." Mamoru sighed.  
  
Minako stayed silent. "Why did you call me to the park?"  
  
He looked at her. "Usako."  
  
Minako stared. "Minako."  
  
Mamoru stared. "What?"  
  
"I'm Minako."  
  
"I KNOW you're Minako!"  
  
"Then why'd you call me Usagi?!"  
  
Mamoru sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. *Man, Usako really picked some weird friends.*  
  
Minako looked at him. "I'm kidding. But, did something happen to Usagi-chan?"  
  
Mamoru nodded. "She ran away. She seemed...frightened of me."  
  
Minako stayed silent. "Frightened?" she said softly.  
  
He nodded again. "She screamed and ran."  
  
Minako thought for a moment. Maybe she was trying to give up Mamoru? Or maybe he was the enemy, and she was trying to run...  
  
Mamoru held his head in his hands. "I don't know what's wrong. I really want to help her...but I don't think I'm strong enough."  
  
Minako smiled gently and put a hand on his shoulder. *He's not the enemy,* she thought. *Not if he truly cares for her like this.*  
  
"I think you're strong enough for her." she said warmly.   
  
***  
  
Usagi was torn. What could she do?  
  
Zoicite laughed. "What are you going to do, Sailor Moon? Without your friends, you're helpless."  
  
Usagi's eyes filled with tears, knowing he was right. "What do you want?" she asked quietly.  
  
Zoicite narrowed his eyes. "All the Nijizuisho you have, and I'll let your friends go."  
  
"NO!" Makoto cried.  
  
"You can't, Usagi-chan!" Ami cried, struggling against her bonds.  
  
"Urusai(shut-up)." Zoicite said coldly, electrocuting them. They screamed.  
  
"YAMETTE!(STOP!)" Usagi cried. "You win, Zoicite! Let them go!" She held out the Nijizuisho that she had in the palm of her hand.  
  
"No, Usagi-chan..." Makoto said weakly.  
  
"Don't let him have them..." Rei said.  
  
Zoicite waved his fingers in a beckoning way, and they flew up to him. He grabbed them, and his eyes widened in delight.  
  
"At last!" he cried. "I'll have them all!!"  
  
"Now, let them go!" Usagi cried.  
  
Zoicite laughed. "Why should I?"  
  
Makoto, Ami, and Rei felt their bonds tighten around their bodies. Rei screamed out, "USAGI!!"  
  
The last syllable echoed in the park as the senshi disappeared. Usagi stood there, shocked.  
  
"Minna...(everyone)" she whispered.  
  
Zoicite laughed. "You wanted a real fight, right? You and me, in two nights time. There's time for you to get used to being the last senshi."  
  
Usagi started shaking from head to toe. "Minna...kaeshite... (everyone...return them...)" she whispered. She glared at Zoicite, hatred burning in her eyes. "KAESHITE!!" she screamed as loud as she could.  
  
"I think...no." Zoicite said, teasing her. He shot a bolt of electricity at her, and watched her dodge it.  
  
"That's a warning. See you two nights from now, same time, same place." he said, and disappeared.  
  
"KAESHITE!!!" she screamed, her voice growing hoarse. She banged her fist on the ground as a way to get rid of her anger and frustration.  
  
"Kaeshite..." she whispered. "Mamo-chan...minna..." It was hopeless. They were gone. And there was nothing she could do. Not for two days.   
  
***  
  
Minako helped the others recover, and she and Mamoru listened to their version of events.  
  
"He's got most of the Nijizuisho?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"Except for the ones you have." Ami said, nodding. "Usagi's left alone, unless he's killed her."  
  
"Iie(no)." Minako said. "He can't kill her.  
  
"She's the one who protects the princess-you, Sailor V- so it's better to kill-" Rei started.  
  
"I'm not the princess." Minako said softly.  
  
Everyone stared at her. Minako sighed. "It's too complicated to explain now."  
  
"Try us." Makoto said.  
  
Minako looked at them, then hugged her knees tightly, looking at the floor.  
  
"A long time ago..."   
  
***  
  
Usagi quietly closed the door behind her, and flopped on her bed.  
  
"Two days?" Luna asked quietly.  
  
Usagi nodded. "I'm not sure if I want to save them."  
  
"What?" Luna exclaimed.  
  
"Maybe...maybe if I die, then they'll die, then we won't be needed as Sailor Senshi. Then, we'd be reborn happily, and we wouldn't need to be like this."  
  
"Usagi-chan..."  
  
"But if I don't save them, then we won't be reborn, and I'd still be all alone." she said, her voice quavering. "I don't want to make them suffer on my account."  
  
"Just get some sleep, Usagi-chan." Luna said.  
  
"I can't stand it! I don't want to be all alone! Mamo-chan, Minako-chan, Ami-chan, Rei-chan, Mako-chan...I don't want to fight without them!" Usagi cried, becoming hysterical. She started sobbing, and rocking back and forth.  
  
"Usagi-chan..." Luna whispered.   
  
***  
  
A few hours later, Usagi had finally fallen asleep on her bed-probably dreaming of happier times with her friends and her true love. Luna looked out the window and gazed at the full moon.  
"Queen Serenity...onegai!" she cried softly, so she wouldn't wake up Usagi. "Please help us!"  
As usual, the response was Usagi's snoring. But tonight, that seemed like the best answer of all.   
  
***  
  
I must say, cliffhangers are fun. Whee! See ya next chapter! Please R&R.  
*~*EternalSenshi*~*  
To those not in high school yet, if your school does offer Geosystems, do not, I repeat, DO NOT take that course. It's horrible, and I'm stuck in it. It's the Twilight Zone. :p 


	9. Chapter 8

Kiss From A Rose: Chapter 8. By EternalSenshi. I don't own SM.  
  
"Mou ichido(Once again)!" Luna cried.  
  
"Again?!" Usagi cried.  
  
"To get in shape! Quit whining!" Luna cried.  
  
Usagi groaned. Sure, she wanted to save her friends, but this was getting so strenuous. She slipped and slid across the grass.  
  
"MOU ICHIDO!!" Luna belted out.  
  
"Again?!?" Usagi whined.  
  
"Stop whining and move it!!"  
Usagi groaned again and ran as fast as she could across the grass.   
  
***  
  
Minako took a deep breath. "That's all."  
  
Everyone was silent. "Whoa..." Makoto said after a long period of silence.  
  
"So, you're not the princess?" Ami asked.  
  
Minako nodded. "That's right. I'm just a decoy. I think they might have already known."  
  
"Is Sailor Moon..." Rei asked, trailing off.  
  
Minako shrugged. "She's the only one who really knows anything. Except there's probably a big block in her memory."  
  
Mamoru was a little overwhelmed by the new information. This could possible explain the dreams he'd been having about the mysterious girl-the princess he needed to find.  
  
"Mamoru?" Minako asked. "Do you know anything about this?"  
  
The dream...the Maboroshi no Ginzuisho...the cries for help...he shook his head and sighed. "I don't know anything."   
  
***  
  
Usagi collapsed on her bed and sighed. It had been one day since everyone had been gone, and she was thoroughly exhausted from Luna's workout. She knew she had to work hard to get them back, but did that mean she had to be under the dictatorship of Kaiser Luna, while Artemis (Minako was right-giant white furball)sat in the sun, sleeping and grooming? Not fair. He was the one who needed this training, not her.  
  
"Usagi-chan?" She felt Luna nudge her.  
  
"Go away, baka neko(stupid cat)." she groaned, throwing her pillow to one side, then throwing it back under her head.  
  
"Usagi-chan, training time."  
  
"Luna, I need my sleep!"  
  
"Oh, but I think you'll enjoy this." Luna said, a mischievous glint in her eye.   
  
***  
  
"Now we have enough people to play tag!" Minako cried happily. Everyone groaned, and Rei took off one of her high heels and threw it at Minako.  
  
"You BAKA!!" she cried. "Do you think we want to play games at a time like this?!"   
  
***  
  
Sailor V ran across the video game screen, and blasted away a monster.  
  
"Hey, Luna, I like this training." Usagi said, finally beginning to understand this video game.  
  
"Perfect training." Luna said. "If you see how to do it, you can use it to your advantage."  
  
"Right. Plus, playing for free is fun." Usagi said.  
  
Luna groaned. "That's not the point."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Luna looked at the clock. "Usagi, it's time to go. Tomorrow, we'll sneak back in, okay?"  
  
"Hold up, I'm on level 9." Usagi said. "Darn it!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I died."  
  
"Great. Let's go home."  
  
"I wanna play again."  
  
"What? You want to die on level 10?"   
  
***  
  
"So, do we just sit here, or are they going to kill us soon?" Minako asked.  
  
"Thank you, Miss Merry Sunshine." Rei said.  
  
"Minako-chan, are you ever going to shut up?" Makoto said through gritted teeth. Mamoru sat, listening to them argue, but thinking about his Usako. Was she alive? What would happen to her? He wanted to be there for her, but he was stuck here, not even knowing how far away form her she was.  
  
"Wait, will the communicators work?" Minako asked. Everyone looked at Minako, then watched Rei pull out hers. She pressed a button, and watched static come over the screen.   
  
***  
  
Usagi couldn't sleep. It was almost three in the morning, but sleep was the last thing on her mind. She was worried that her friends had already been systematically tortured and killed. And Mamoru...she didn't even want to think about what could have happened to him.  
  
A beeping sound alerted her senses. It seemed to come from her jacket pocket, hanging on the wall. She grabbed the jacket and pulled out her beeping communicator. She pressed a button, and found herself looking at Rei.  
  
"Rei-chan!!" Usagi cried.  
  
"Usagi-chan, you didn't die." Rei said. There was a sound of rejoicing in the background.  
  
"Anata wa doko(Where are you)?" Usagi asked.  
  
"I don't know." Rei replied. "Didn't Zoicite-"  
  
"No. I have one day left to live. Then we fight."  
  
There was silence on both ends. "I'm going to pass this around, so you can talk to everyone okay,? We've all been so worried about you."  
  
"How can you be worried about me?" Usagi said, tearfully but laughing. "You guys are in a worse situation."  
  
Minako's face appeared on the screen. "Usagi-chan, daijoubu?"  
  
"Minako-chan!" Usagi cried. "I'm just happy to see that you're okay!"  
  
"Listen-I want to let you know, just in case there's no time later." Minako hesitated. "I'm not the princess. Now, I know you're going to react, but don't. There isn't a whole lot of time to waste. You need to live to find the princess. You understand me?"  
  
"Uh-huh." Usagi said, sniffling.  
  
"Hey, hey, don't cry, Usagi-chan." Minako soothingly. "Everything's gonna be okay."  
  
She passed the communicator around to everyone, letting them give Usagi words of encouragement. Mamoru took the communicator from Makoto, and looked into Usagi's face on the screen.  
  
"I feel kind of stupid holding a pink communicator." he said, Usagi nodded, and broke down.  
  
"Hey, none of that." he said softly. "Don't cry, Usako."  
  
Usagi shook her head. "I miss you! I need to see you, Mamo-chan! I'm...gomen nasai! I didn't mean to leave you!"  
  
"Shhh..." Mamoru said, trying to calm her down. "It's okay. Live on, okay? You can beat Zoicite anyday."  
  
"Hontou ni?" Usagi said, sounding like a child.  
  
"Of course." he said. He smiled. "I love you."  
  
Usagi smiled through her tears, like the sun through the rain to Mamoru. "I love you, too." Suddenly, she heard footsteps in the background.  
  
"Hold on." Mamoru said. He put the communicator in his jacket pocket, leaving Usagi with a black screen.  
  
"What is it?" Rei cried.  
  
"I don't know." Makoto said.  
  
Suddenly, Usagi heard someone scream, then they all started screaming. The communicator started buzzing, fading in and out. "MAMO-CHAN! MINNA!"  
  
She heard a thud, as Mamoru fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
"MAMO-CHAN!!! MINNA!!" Usagi was screaming. Luna entered the room, looking worried and frantic. "Usagi-chan? Nani?"  
  
Usagi gasped as Zoicite's face appeared on the screen. "Sailor Moon, no, Usako, you have less than 24 hours to live. I suggest you use it well." He laughed. "Do you think you'll save your friends and lover?" The communicator shut off, leaving Usagi alone. She burst into tears, and collapsed on the bed.  
  
"Usagi-chan..." Luna whispered.  
  
Usagi sat up, tears falling down her face. "He knows who I am...Luna. I have to train. Let's go."   
  
***  
  
Usagi screamed, and slid across the grass.  
  
"Usagi, come on, we've been working for 12 hours straight. It's 3:30 in the afternoon. You have four and a half hours left. You need some rest." Luna said.  
  
"Four and a half hours to work." Usagi said. "Let's do it again."  
  
Luna sighed. "You need rest, or you'll be exhausted by this evening."  
  
"I need to train!" Usagi protested, trying to get up, but falling to the ground again.  
  
"You need to rest. It's part of your training, okay?"  
  
Usagi struggled, but finally gave in. Later that evening, as dusk was approaching the park, Usagi got up.  
  
"8:25. Five more minutes." she said.  
  
"Time to get ready." Luna said. "Ganbare(go for it), Usagi."  
  
Usagi nodded. Suddenly, a whole storm of cherry blossoms surrounded her, and nearly knocked Usagi off of her feet.  
  
Zoicite was standing in the air in front of Usagi.  
  
"Well, let's get started." he said, glaring his eyes.   
  
***  
  
Thanks to all those who've read this. See ya!  
*~*EternalSenshi*~* 


	10. Chapter 9

Kiss From A Rose Chapter 9. By EternalSenshi. I don't own SM.  
  
Usagi glared at him. "Bring it on." she said, ready to reach for her tiara.  
  
Zoicite smiled evilly, and shot power at her. She jumped out of the way, and tried to hit Zoicite, who teleported to a different area just in the nick of time.  
  
"Baka." he said with a laugh. "Why don't you just stand still and let me kill you already?"  
  
"Cause I'm not the one who's supposed to die!" Usagi cried, grabbing her tiara.  
  
Zoicite braced himself, ready for the strike, when a bag of dust exploded and surrounded him. Usagi jumped and found Luna waiting for her.  
  
"From now on, before fights, I'm going to vacuum my room." she whispered.  
  
"Smart move." Luna said. "Your mom will love it."  
  
Zoicite smiled and snapped his fingers. The dust disappeared, and he looked to see no senshi in sight.  
  
"N...nani?" he said, confused. Then he realized she was probably hiding.  
  
"Sailor Moon, little Sailor Moon, this is no time to play hide and seek!" he called tauntingly, looking around, then looking forward again.  
  
"It's time for tag!" Usagi cried, jumping out of the tree behind him and onto his back, knocking him down to the ground. She leapt up again and ran. He followed suit, trying to shoot power at her. She leapt and dodged, and finally broke free of his tailgating. She ran past a pond, where she and Luna had set up during break.  
  
"Ima, Luna! (Now, Luna!)" she cried.  
  
Tied to a tree was a thin piece of string, which Luna pulled with her teeth after Usagi ran by.  
  
Zoicite ran, trying to catch her, when he suddenly tripped. Artemis crawled under his legs, 'guiding' him to the pool. Zoicite fell with a great splash, and looked up angrily.  
Usagi stepped forward again. "You should have known better than to mess with the best Sailor Senshi! I won't forgive you so easily! Tsukini kawatte, OSHIOKIYO!!"  
  
Zoicite got up slowly. "You're going to pay!"  
  
"Yeah, right." Usagi snorted. "MOON TIARA..." she said, grabbing her tiara, ready to throw.  
  
Zoicite got his power ready to strike.  
  
"ACTION!"  
  
Both powers were released. There was a huge explosion as the good and the evil hit each other. Usagi tried hard to keep her tiara up, and was satisfied to see Zoicite starting to sweat.  
  
*Chikusho! She's stronger than I thought!* he thought angrily.  
  
Suddenly, the powers erupted, wiping them, the cats, and the whole park in a white haze. Zoicite used this to his advantage. He shot through, and hit Usagi straight on. She screamed as it overcame her, and her tiara clattered to the ground. The pain was so intense, she felt herself losing strength. The power finally died out, and Usagi collapsed on the ground. Zoicite stepped on her back, and looked down as he pressed on her.  
  
"I should have known better? No, Sailor Moon. You should have known better to think you could have won. Now, you'll die." he said softly, making her whimper and cry out in pain as his boot crushed her back.  
  
"Shine (Die)." he said, reaching his hand down. He held Usagi up by the throat, and squeezed his hand. She started choking. She whimpered.  
  
*If I die, I'll be with the rest.* her mind raced wildly. She breath started to catch. She could feel her lungs in pain for air. She knew they would probably explode from the pressure. She wanted to scream, she wanted to die, anything to get out of his hold.  
  
Luna, in an act of pure heroism, jumped on Zoicite's head and began scratching as if she were rabid. He get Usagi go, and started battling with the cat. Usagi had only a few seconds to catch her breath, then ran for her tiara.  
  
Zoicite was still battling with Luna, who was hanging on tight. He pulled, leaving huge scratches on his forehead. "OFF!" he screamed.  
  
Usagi slid across the grass, grabbed her tiara, and threw. "MOON TIARA ACTION!!" she cried. "LUNA!!"  
  
Luna jumped off, turning his head. The tiara buzzed by his cheek, leaving a long gash. Blood dripped down his face, staining his crisp general's uniform. "Onore...(damn you)" he whispered, dazed. How could a little girl beat him? That wasn't going to happen. That was never going to happen. He disappeared.  
  
Usagi sighed. "Yatta...!(We did it!)" she gasped. Suddenly, in one swift movement, Zoicite appeared behind her, grabbed her arms, and held her in a lock. She kicked and struggled, trying to break free, but heard an odd cracking sound, as if her bones were breaking.  
  
"I should kill you right now." he hissed in her ear.  
  
"Then do it." Usagi dared through clenched teeth.  
  
He shot power at her, which made her scream, and she heard an odd 'snap'. Then, she knew no more.   
  
***  
  
Minako opened her eyes to see warm sunshine. Birds were chirping, flowers were blossoming, and an odd feeling told her to get ready for school.  
  
*Something's not right here.* Minako thought confused. Sure enough, she was in her own bed, her own pajamas, her own room, and a stream of cherry blossoms flew into her room. Where was the battle? Where was everyone? Where was Usagi?  
  
"Minako-chan!"  
  
Minako jumped out of bed to run towards the window, to see Usagi standing below on the street. ***  
  
"Usagi-chan? What are you doing up so early?" Rei asked.  
  
"I'm here to walk you to school!" Usagi called back.  
  
Rei felt a small stinging in her heart, but ignored it. "But you're up so early!"  
  
"It's a pretty day! Let's go, Rei-chan!" Usagi said, her voice sounding oddly distant, like she was talking at the end of a tunnel.   
  
***  
  
"Hold on, Usagi-chan! I made you a lunch! I have to go get it!" Makoto cried. The stinging in her heart grew stronger, but not strong enough to alert her.  
  
As Makoto slipped on her school shirt, a shrill scream rang out through the calm, humid air.   
  
***  
  
"USAGI-CHAN!" Ami cried, looking over the balcony to see Usagi lying on the ground, inert.  
  
"Usagi-chan! Hold on, I'm coming!!!" Ami cried, running to the elevator.   
  
***  
  
Minako found her front door to be locked.   
  
***  
  
"Chikusho!" Rei swore, banging on the door.   
  
***  
  
Makoto tried kicking it, but it just gave her a sore ankle.   
  
***  
  
The elevator broke down as soon as the doors opened, leaving Ami to try the stairs. They were locked.   
  
***  
  
Minako ran back upstairs, trying to see Usagi's condition. She was still not moving. Minako took a deep breath.   
  
***  
  
"Usagi-chan!" Rei cried, throwing on her shoes.   
  
***  
  
Makoto stepped over her railing.   
  
***  
  
Ami, held out her arms, and jumped 50 feet for her friend.   
  
***  
  
Minako's eyes opened up with a snap. *Did I really jump?* she thought. She looked up to see the other senshi waking, wondering the same thing.  
  
"Did we all..." Ami started.  
  
"...have the same dream?" Rei asked.  
  
"Usagi-chan...Usagi-chan!" Makoto cried.  
  
The stinging that didn't alert them before came, harsher than ever before. It was if someone had stuck a needle in their hearts, attempting to rip it out.  
  
"OW!" they all cried.  
  
"What does this mean?" Makoto cried.  
  
"It means the worst has come." Minako said, wincing. Her voice sounded cloudy, as if she were about to cry. Everyone stared at her, confused, but not daring to find the answer. Minako took a deep, shaky breath.  
  
"Usagi is dead."   
  
***  
  
Mamoru awoke, his eyelids red with bright light waiting for him when he opened them. He was afraid to. The bright lights might mean he was...  
  
Dead?  
  
He opened his eyes slowly, the light a pure white and blinding. It was a light he had never seen before, with nothing surrounding him, above him, or below. He searched everywhere.  
  
"Prince Endymion..."  
  
He turned around to see the mystery princess standing in front of him, solid, and real.  
  
"Princess...?"  
  
"Prince Endymion, it's imperative that you find the Ginzuisho as fast as possible." she said softly.  
  
"What did you call me?" he asked.  
  
"Onegai, Prince Endymion." she said. She was soft-spoken, with pleading tones. "Now's not the time to ask questions. Now's the time to act."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Find the Ginzuisho...onegai!" she said, fading away.  
  
Mamoru frowned. Once again, he was left with no more than he had before-except for a name.  
  
Suddenly, a small light appeared in front of him, which glowed pink. It turned into a body, and Usagi was lying in front of him, her body draped in pink ribbons, as if her transformation had ended. She was floating in midair, not moving.  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
Usagi didn't move. He reached out to touch her, to make sure she was alive, but as soon as he got to close, her body disappeared. He skin felt cold-too cold to be alive.  
  
"No! NO!" he cried. He needed to get out.   
  
***  
  
Usagi opened her eyes to see light all around her. She was alone.  
  
"Mamo-chan?"  
  
-chan...-chan...-chan..." came her echo.  
  
"Minna?"  
  
"...na...na...na..."  
  
She looked down at her hands. "Am I...dead?"   
  
***  
  
Usagi groaned and opened her eyes. She was lying down when she had last fallen in the park.  
  
"Wait a..." she said, completely afraid and confused. "Aren't I..."  
  
The park suddenly warped and changed into a giant ballroom, with Usagi sitting in the middle of the marble floor.  
  
"What...?" she said, looking around. It was elaborately decorated, with marble floors as cold as unmelting ice. the sound of yelling and screaming behind her alarmed her, and she turned.  
  
There was nothing.  
  
"Weird..." she murmured, turning back front. She gasped at what she saw.  
  
There was movement. The fountain in front of the room was... spilling it's water...  
  
"Okay, I'm getting freaked ou-"  
  
She turned to hear music echoing throughout the ballroom, though she couldn't find the source. Elegant violin and piano concertos that made her feet move. She started twirling, as if her feet had a mind of their own. She closed her eyes, so the music could fully drag her in. As she danced, the ballroom outside of her eyelids seemed to come alive. Lights that had been extinguished came back, glowing like stars. The music became louder, and she heard chattering of guests, like little birds. Everything seemed familiar, as if this were routine.  
  
"Serenity!"  
  
Usagi's eyes snapped open, and everything disappeared, including the music.  
  
"Aw, that was fun." she whined. She walked all around, wondering what that party was. She went over to one of the lights, to see if it had been on in real life. She tentatively touched it, and was surprised to find it was as cold as if it had never been on.  
  
"What?" she said, completely confused, and frustrated. Suddenly, after touching it again, it glowed and illuminated the ballroom. She turned slowly to see a flight of stairs, leading around a column in a spiral. Curiosity got the better of her, and she walked slowly over and up the stairs, as if in a trance. She looked around, the lights dimming until she was engulfed in the darkness.  
  
"Serenity!"  
  
She turned to see darkness behind her. She looked forward to see a familiar person running toward her, followed by all the lights illuminating.  
  
"Minako-chan?" she asked, not daring to believe it.  
  
"Minako-chan...?" Minako said, looking behind her. "Serenity, you must be imagining things. I'm Venus!"  
  
"Imagi...My name's Usagi, not Serenity!" Usagi yelled out. The crowd behind her was coming back. "And you're the princess!"  
  
Venus looked at her oddly. "Usagi?" she said slowly, as if the word had never come across her tongue. She frowned. "You're not pretending to be sick to get out of another ball. Queen Serenity would be furious."  
  
Usagi shook her head slowly, wondering what kind of cruel trick Minako was playing on her. "Who's Queen Serenity?"  
  
Venus groaned, and gave Usagi a smile. "I know you hate these balls, but humor us, all of us, for one evening."  
  
Usagi smiled nervously, and nodded slightly, trying to play along. "Oh...okay."  
  
"Princess..."  
  
Usagi turned to her 'name'. She could only see darkness. That voice...it had sounded to familiar, but she couldn't place it. She looked forward into the darkness again, and decided to keep climbing. She took one step, and the lights blazed on again. She turned around to see...  
  
"Mamo-chan!" Usagi gasped.  
  
"Beware of him." Venus growled. "He'd up to no good." She glared at him, and called out loudly, "I thought we all told you to stay far away from her."  
  
"I'm sure thirty feet away or a little more is fine." he called. "Can't I watch the beautiful princess?"  
  
"No." Venus said, harshly.  
  
Usagi found herself in darkness. It's like this was a memory, a memory of things long past. She wanted to run. She wanted to find the others and get the saved-if she could. She was dead after all, right? She turned to go downstairs, when she felt someone grab her hand.  
"Princess, may I have this dance?"   
  
***  
  
YAY! The next chapter's new!! YAAAY!!! Okay, hope you enjoy.  
*~*EternalSenshi*~* 


	11. Chapter 10

Kiss From A Rose Chapter 10 (Finally!) By EternalSenshi. I don't own SM. Please R&R.  
  
Usagi looked down at the hand lightly grasping hers. His thumb ran over her fingers, his gloved hand as soft as a rose petal.  
  
"Princess Serenity?"  
  
Usagi snapped her head up from looking at his hand into looking into his eyes. That all familiar blue...that strong yet soft look he gave her...the palpitations of her heart...it was all the same.  
  
*I'm the princess?* she thought. *And Mamo-chan...Mamo-chan is...*  
  
"Princess, is everything okay?" he asked, his voice as silky as his tuxedo.  
  
Usagi nodded slowly, and let him escort her down the stairs, staring into his eyes, completely mesmerized by their soft blue glow.  
  
*It's like it's him, but it's not...* her mind thought, confused.  
  
Screams of horror and anguish sounded in her ears. She let go of his hand, clasping her ears to block out the sound, and found herself immediately surrounded by darkness. The screams continued to grow louder and louder, making Usagi clap her hands over her ears.  
  
"YAMETTE! (Stop!)" she screamed.  
  
A sudden click of someone's fingers ended the screaming, and Usagi looked around, bewildered. She gasped at seeing Zoicite standing on the stairs.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" he teased. "The silence, the destruction, the ruins of the once great Silver Millennium."  
  
"Silver Millennium?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Your kingdom, Princess." he said, still in his sing-song voice. Usagi felt like a rabbit caught by a fox.  
  
"Princess?" Usagi said, playing dumb -- she still didn't know if she was or not.  
  
"I saw you implanted in your memories." Zoicite said, carefully walking down the stairs. "I don't know how we couldn't spot it at first -- Sailor MOON, MOON Princess -- it was obvious, yet we all believed that Sailor V was the princess. Maybe the obviousness was supposed to fool us."  
  
"I-I don't know what you mean." Usagi said timidly.  
  
"I know that you do, Princess Serenity." he said, advancing on her. Usagi backed away a couple of steps.  
  
"Now, you know what I want, and you know that I know who has it." Zoicite said maliciously. "Hand over the Maboroshi no Ginzuisho."  
  
"I don't know where it is." she said fiercely. "We've been looking for it as hard as you have."  
  
"Stop lying, Princess, and hand it over." Zoicite said, his patience growing thin. He took steps closer to her. Usagi kept backing up, but then tripped over her own feet.  
  
"And now," Zoicite said, taking this opportunity. He grabbed Usagi by the neck, and picked her off the ground. Usagi gasped for air, but his hands were iron clamped.  
  
"I could kill you." he said, smiling. "That would get me somewhere."  
  
Usagi couldn't struggle. All she could do was clutch at his hands, gasping for air.  
  
Zoicite's smile faded into an angered look. "No. Then my queen won't get the crystal."  
  
He dropped Usagi from her height. She hit the floor with a loud thud, then held her hand to her throat, breathing heavily.  
  
"Now, give me the Ginzuisho." he demanded.  
  
Usagi didn't answer.  
  
"Hand it over."  
  
Usagi glared at him, but didn't say a word.  
  
Zoicite glared back, and clenched his teeth. Then, he picked her up by her collar, and smacked her across the face. The hit was so hard, it knocked Usagi across the floor.  
  
"You don't want to do it the other way, do you?" he asked mockingly.  
  
*Never!* Usagi thought. The words never left her mouth.  
  
Zoicite hit her again. Usagi flew across the floor again, and screamed in pain.  
  
"You don't like it, do you?" he taunted.  
  
Usagi just glared in defiance. Again, Zoicite brought his hand across her face. Usagi hit the wall, feeling every bone in her body take their own separate beating.  
  
*If I don't answer, he won't get anywhere.* she thought.  
  
Zoicite glared at Usagi, his eyes full of contempt. "ANSWER!" he cried, hitting her again, and again, and again. Usagi would only cry in pain.  
  
Zoicite's hand was close to hitting her skin again, when he stopped. Usagi opened her eyes tentatively to see a thoughtful look on his face. "There's a way to make you talk, Sailor Moon." He snapped his fingers.   
  
***  
  
"Dead?" Rei gasped.  
  
"How can she...how could she...?" Makoto stuttered.  
  
"It's not possible!" Ami cried.  
  
"It is, and it happened." Minako said bitterly.  
  
"How?" Rei asked.  
  
"We don't know, do we?" Ami asked softly.  
  
Minako looked up to answer -- and was surprised to find herself alone. "Minna?" she asked. "Hey! Where did you guys go?!"  
  
Minako watched the scenery change into darkness. Out of nowhere, vines shot out, and wrapped themselves tightly around Minako's body, shocking her.  
  
Minako screamed as volts upon volts of electricity were being sent through every nerve of her body. She convulsed against her bindings, her body straining to be free.  
  
It finally ended, leaving Minako limp against her ties. Her body felt numb, leaving her weak and barely noticing Makoto tied next to her, and Rei and Ami tied behind her. She breathed heavily, feeling her nerves throbbing. "Minna..." she whispered weakly.  
  
Usagi looked to find her friends tied up together, limp. "Minna! V! Mars! Jupiter! Mercury!" she cried.  
  
Minako looked up, shocks of static electricity running randomly over her body. "Usagi-ch-" She started screaming as the volts came back and shocked her hard. The senshi were all screaming as Zoicite held them under his power of electricity.  
  
"Yamette!" Usagi screamed. "YAMETTE!!"  
  
Zoicite stopped and looked at Usagi. "Hand it over, Princess Serenity."  
  
"Prin-cess..." Mars gasped slowly.  
  
"Our...princess..." Mercury said softly.  
  
Zoicite looked at Usagi in a gloating manner. "Don't your friends know where the Ginzuisho is? Too bad."  
  
More shocks. Usagi didn't hesitate anymore. She leapt onto Zoicite's back, and screamed, "Let them go!!"  
  
The shocks stopped. Zoicite threw Usagi onto the floor, where she landed with a huge thud.  
  
"Baka." He said. "I'll kill them if it gets me what I want."  
  
"I don't have it!" Usagi protested.  
  
He turned to Minako, who was hanging limply and breathing slowly. "She wouldn't happen to know where it is, would she?"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW!" Usagi screamed.  
  
Again, the electricity ran through the senshi's and Mamoru's nerves. "Stop it! STOP!!" Usagi screamed.  
  
"Do you have an answer?" Zoicite said.  
  
"No..."  
  
"Wrong!" Zoicite said teasingly. More electricity.  
  
"STOP!!"  
  
"Do you have an answer?!" Zoicite demanded.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Zoicite glared at her. "WRONG! QUIT LYING, PRINCESS!!" The senshi screamed louder as more electricity was send throughout every muscle, every vein, every nerve.  
  
"Choose, Princess!" Zoicite yelled, his eyes alive with a malicious sparkle. "Your friends or the crystal!"  
  
Minako couldn't stand it anymore. *So this is how it is...* she thought, her brain struggling to find the words. *We're going to die...again...* She closed her eyes, and sighed, her body now still from her convulsions,  
  
Usagi's eyes went wide as she noticed Minako not moving. Suddenly, it was as if the whole world had gone silent as Minako was tied there, her head to one side, not screaming, not moving --  
  
Not breathing.  
  
"IYAAAAAAA!!" Usagi screamed.  
  
***  
  
I know I'm cutting it short, but I have a really long chapter eleven, which may even be the last chapter. It won't take that long to finish up (I have along bus ride this weekend (yay finals) and I'll definitely be writing.) So, I'll see you next chapter. Until then, please R&R! *~*EternalSenshi*~* P.S. For those of you who haven't done so already, please look at my new story called 'Why You Shouldn't Seduce Your Boss.' Chapter 3 up by Friday (hopefully!) 


	12. Chapter 11

Kiss From A Rose Chapter Eleven. By EternalSenshi. I don't own SM. Please R&R.

Minako opened her eyes, and looked up to find herself in a courtyard. She studied her surroundings. "Where'd she go now?" she muttered in frustration.

"Away to Earth," a voice said behind her. She turned to see a blonde general behind her, his long hair fluttering in the wind. His hand was softly touching the roses, admiring them.

"O-oh," Minako stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

"Admiring the gardens of the moon," he said simply.

"I meant here, without your comrades," Minako said softly.

"I got sent away by the prince," he said. "You know, Venus, you've got to keep a better eye on the princess."

"You've got to keep one on the prince!" Minako said, embarrassed by her apparent lack of care.

He smiled. He walked closer to her, and whispered, "Maybe it's a good thing I don't..."

He leaned down to her lips, and before Minako could do anything, he held her in a hold, with a tight grip on her neck.

Minako screamed before her air supply was cut off. She tried to move his arm away from her neck, but he held her tighter.

"You're not completely dead yet," the general said.

"Who are you?" Minako was able to gasp out.

His arm squeezed her neck again, so she was unable to speak. "You don't know?" He laughed. "Foolish girl."

Minako raised her arm, and elbowed him in the stomach. He loosened his hold, letting Minako slip out, and stand in a fighter's stance.

"Not so foolish, am I, Kunzite?" she said.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Zoicite ended the electricity, and noticed Minako's limp body.

"Minako-chan...MINAKO-CHAN!!" Usagi cried. How can Minako-chan be dead? Sailor V's invincible! She can't die!

Zoicite laughed at the immobile corpse. "So, I killed one of the guardians of Silver Millennium."

"Minako-chan! Wake up! WAKE UP MINAKO-CHAN!" Usagi screamed.

Pictured flashed through her mind, like an old film projector had just been turned on: first meeting Sailor V, meeting her idol, talking to her, being comforted while comforting. She couldn't be dead.

Zoicite turned to the shocked Usagi, a smile on his face. "One down, four to go," he whispered maliciously. "Are you ready to surrender?"

"Don't give it...to him..." Rei said softly.

"Keep it safe...princess..." Ami said, her head dangling to one side.

"Go for it...Usagi...chan..." Makoto whispered.

Usagi stared at her friends. She wasn't going down like this. She was going to win.

"Zoicite!" she cried. She slowly and shakily got to her feet. His smile changed into a look of disbelief.

Usagi took a deep breath. "You messed with the wrong senshi!"

Zoicite glared at her. "All right, Princess. If that's what you want to do."

Minako stared at Kunzite in front of her. "You're the enemy," she said softly.

"Good guess."

"Why?" Minako asked. "Turn your back on everything for the Dark Kingdom? For what?"

"We were tired of the White Moon's spies," he said. "We were so damn tired of it!"

"We were never spying on you! That Beryl...she was only playing tricks with your head!" Minako cried.

He turned, his cape and his hair swishing from the sudden movement. "Every word, every breath you waste here brings you closer to death," he said.

"Kunzite!" Minako cried.

He turned his head slightly. "Venus, you don't even know what you're saying. Right now, your princess is about to face death in Zoicite's hands. And you just stand here."

Minako gasped. Usagi! "Kunzite! Onegai!" she cried pleadingly.

"I'm going to kill you, Venus," he said. "I have to kill you."

"Kunzite!" Minako cried. "Why can't you just help me?!"

Kunzite sighed. "How can you be so naïve?"

Venus bowed her head, tears coming to her eyes. She clenched her fists and held them at her sides. "Damn you..." she whispered, a tear falling to the ground. "DAMN YOU!"

Kunzite turned his head slightly. "Venus,"

"Who are you? What are you? Some ghost, some vision in a dream, here to torment me?!" Minako cried, her voice getting louder and louder.

Kunzite turned. "Die, Venus," he said, and shot power at her, knocking her off of her feet. She hit a wall, and slid down to the floor.

Kunzite walked forward. "I'm not a ghost," he said.

Minako breathed in deeply. "Then you must be my dream."

"No. A memory, perhaps, but not a dream," he said. "We're not letting your soul go." He glared down at her. "Not now."

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Usagi stood, glaring at Zoicite. He smiled malevolently, and let Minako's body fall to the ground. Her long blonde hair was lying askew on the ground around her body. Her fuku was ripped at the bows and skirt, and static was still running over her body.

Usagi looked over at Minako. She was surprised to see a look of pain - almost as if her heart had been broken - upon Minako's face.

Without warning, Usagi was blown off her feet, and her body smashed into a far wall. She screamed in pain.

"You know, I have a little secret for you," Zoicite said.

Usagi struggled to get up, but Zoicite shot more power at her, throwing her down again.

"Sailor V isn't dead," he said. "Her soul has been...taken, you might say. And as soon as it's destroyed, she'll disappear."

"She won't," Usagi said defiantly. "She won't die!"

"Shut up!" Zoicite cried, and hit Usagi on the back with his foot.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Then let me help Usagi!" Minako screamed.

Kunzite laughed. "Help the princess? You'd be wasting your time."

"Kunzite!" Minako screamed.

"Quiet! There's no way you can save her anyway! Not from here! As soon as she's dead, we won't have to worry about your damn spies, or be jealous of your longevity."

"There were no spies!" Minako pleaded.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Shut up!" Zoicite yelled after Usagi screamed. "Do you realize what pain and suffering we went through? All of it...it was all your damn fault!" He hit her again with more power.

"Stop it!" Usagi cried.

"Die!"

"NEVER!!"

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"All the pain and suffering we went through...the moon, a symbol of perfection, something we wanted to strive for but could never achieve...did you White Moon Soldiers ever notice our pain?!" Kunzite roared. "We never wanted to submit to your rule!"

"What submission are you talking about?!" Minako cried. "She told you lies, Kunzite! That evil Queen Metallia took control of your heart!"

Time was rewinding itself in Minako's mind. She remembered...everything. She remembered coming to the moon all those times to find Princess Serenity, keeping her away and trying to prevent her from falling in love with that Prince Endymion - when she herself had committed the worst crime a soldier to the kingdom could commit.

"We already knew we were in submission. You of the moon, who had a longevity span we envied - you don't understand!"

"No, you don't understand, Kunzite!" Minako dropped her head, tears beginning to fall from her eyes. "I would never try to make you submit to us, because..." She bit her tongue, unable to tell him anything.

Her tears hit the stone ground next to her limp body. He stared at her. "Crying, Venus? Is it the truth, because you can't bear to hear it spoken from my lips?"

"You're wrong, Kunzite. I would never let them try to control you," Minako weakly protested.

"Why would that be?"

"Because I love you," she whispered.

He stared at her, not believing what he heard. "W-what?"

"I love you," she said, crying fully.

He knelt down beside her, and angrily slapped her across the face. "This won't help your princess. Don't even try to manipulate my emotions."

"I'm not," she pleaded.

He stared into her watery, blue eyes. "How could you love someone like me?" he asked humbly.

"Because we share the same promise and same burden - protecting a bundle of curiosity that is our ruler."

He smiled, and leaned into her, capturing her lips in a tender kiss. "I'll help you," he whispered.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Usagi screamed as she once again hit the floor.

"Surrender the crystal, Princess Serenity," Zoicite demanded coldly. "I won't ask again."

"NO!" Usagi cried.

As soon as the word left her lips, a white light in the corner caught their attention. They looked to see Minako's stationary body glow brightly. Slowly, her blue eyes opened, and she stood up to glare defiantly at Zoicite. She held her arms up towards the ceiling.

"My planet of love, Venus! Give me your power of love!" she cried. Her arms came in front of her, and a red heart formed between her hands. "Rolling Heart Vibration!"

The power shot out of her hands, knocking Zoicite high up against a far wall.

Minako grabbed Usagi's hand. "Quickly! Use the tiara to free them!"

"H-how...?" Usagi said weakly.

"NOW!"

Usagi nodded, and raised her arm. "Moon Tiara Action!"

The glowing tiara cut through the vines holding the senshi hostage, letting their bodies drop heavily to the floor. Usagi and Minako ran over to them as fast as they could.

"Are you okay?" they cried.

Weakly, all fallen senshi nodded.

Zoicite fell to the floor, and stood up shakily. "You may have your fellow senshi back, Princess, but where is your beloved Tuxedo Kamen?"

Usagi took in a deep breath. She hadn't seen him for a long time. Was he...? She couldn't bear to think about it.

"Right here!"

Everyone turned to the new voice. Prince Endymion stood in the hall, his sword drawn. "I'm here, Zoicite!"

Zoicite laughed. "If you want to fight me, then go ahead, Master Endymion," he said with a mock bow.

"To protect Princess Serenity, I'd do anything," Endymion said. "Let's fight!"

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I know, I lied. One more chapter. It's been a while, so I wanted to get this up. I've been reading the manga again and watching the first season (in Japanese of course), so I'm really getting back into this. This also has developed into a Minako/Kunzite affair, and those are really fun to write.

Anyways, I'll update ASAP, but that may take a while, because I'm about to start my SENIOR YEAR (shiver). I'll see you soon!

EternalSenshi


End file.
